To Love You Again
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Garaa-kun berubah-"/"Ka-kau tahu, saat kau mencintai dua orang di saat yang sama, maka pilih lah yang kedua, karena tidak akan ada yang kedua jika kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama."/"Hinata pasti akan memaafkanmu, pasti. Tapi untuk kembali ke sisimu, aku ragu dia akan melakukannya."/-Dia suamiku./GaaHina first story/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Apakah kita akan pergi ke toko sovenir sekarang?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang begitu bersemangat pada pria berambut merah yang kini sedang menyetir mobil di sebelahnya.

"Aku lelah, Hinata. Mungkin lain kali, kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa mendengar jawaba pria di sebelahnya itu, namun tetap mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun, ia maklum jika pria itu merasa begitu kelelahan. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga, akan menjadi nyonya Sabaku sebentar lagi. Pertunangannya dengan Sabaku Gaara –pria yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya- telah berlangsung selama dua tahun dan kini sudah saatnya mereka melanjutkan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Gaara adalah penerus Sabaku Corp, rutinitasnya sehari-hari membuat pria itu begitu kelelahan sehingga nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka, dan Hinata memakluminya. Hinata maklum jika pria itu terlihat ogah-ogahan seperti saat ini, gadis itu maklum karena ia mengerti bahwa Gaara begitu lelah sehingga lebih membutuhkan istirahat ketimbang jalan-jalan mencari perlengkapan pernikahan mereka kelak bersamanya kini.

Ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sabaku bungsu itu? Gaara tidak tahu, biasanya melewatkan waktu bersama Hinata adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, tapi semua kini berubah seiring berlalunya waktu. Gaara bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dirinya cukup antusias mengenai pernikahan ini, dan ia bersumpah sempat merasa penat akan kehadiran Hinata di sisinya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin bebas.

Inikah yang mereka katakan dengan perasaan… jenuh?

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

No flame but it's okay for concrit^^

**Disclaimer : ** '-'a #tampang bingung -plak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **GaaHina, ItaHina

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort/ Family

•

•

•

_**To Love You Again**_

Gaara menutup pintu mobil dengan cukup keras, rasa lelah dan penat membuatnya ingin segera memasuki kamarnya dan istirahat sejenak. Saat pria berambut merah itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan kedimana Sabaku, emerald indahnya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, tujuan Gaara berubah haluan dari yang tadinya ingin segera memasuki tempat pembaringannya, kini menuju ke arah pagar depan tempat sosok perempuan itu berada. Emerald pria itu tampak terkejut saat menyadari sosok itu, sosok yang sempat mengisi hatinya di masa-masa perkuliahannya dulu meski hanya perasaan sepihak.

Gaara tahu dia sudah memiliki Hinata, namun entah mengapa saat melihat sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya itu hatinya kembali bergetar. Mengabaikan semua resiko yang ada, Gaara membuka lebar pagar rumahnya dan mulai menyapa sosok merah muda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

('-')a\('.)

Hinata tahu ada yang berbeda pada Gaara, dan hal ini sangat terlihat jelas. Hinata dan Gaara, keduanya bertemu saat perusahaan Hyuuga dan Sabaku tengah melakukan rapat kerja sama. Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, Gaara dan Hinata semakin sering bertemu dan menjadi teman baik. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, setahun kemudian Gaara memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya, tentu saja Hinata menerimanya. Selanjutnya, dua tahun kemudian keduanya resmi bertunangan.

Baik Gaara dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu masing-masing, bagi keduanya, masa depanlah yang penting. Itu sebabnya baik Gaara maupun Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gossip-gosip yang ada seputar masa lalu mereka. Kedekatan mereka yang cukup intens membuat Hinata tahu apapun mengenai Gaara, ia mengerti Gaara bahkan lebih dari pria itu mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Oleh karenanya, Hinata yakin dengan pasti. Bahwa Gaara telah berubah.

Sejak pertemuan mereka dua minggu yang lalu, keduanya sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hal yang tidak wajar mengingat mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan depan. Hinata sadar Gaara menghindarinya, pria itu jelas terlihat enggan jika bersamanya. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa pria itu hanya kelelahan karena bekerja dan dirinya selalu muncul disaat yang salah. Tetapi kini Hinata yakin, ada seseuatu yang membuat Gaara berubah. Tidak hanya sikap, meski takut memikirkannya, tetap saja Hinata selalu menduga, bahwa perasaan pria itu padanya pun telah berubah.

('-')a\('.)

"Mo-moshi-moshi, Ga-Gaara_-kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku sibuk."

"Ha-hanya seben-"

Tuutt… tutt… tutt…

Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat Gaara memutuskan begitu saja sambungan mereka, ini pertama kali Gaara bersikap kasar padanya. Apakah pria itu tengah rapat? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, karena Gaara selalu mematikan ponselnya jika ia sedang menghadiri rapat, Hinata tahu pasti hal itu. Lantas kenapa?

Berusaha untuk tidak membuat air matanya terjatuh, Hinata segera menata perasaannya dan mulai untuk berpikir positif –walau pada akhirnya percuma. Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu lantas menuju kamar pribadinya dan mulai bersiap-siap, dia –dan seharusnya Gaara juga- akan menemui salah satu sahabatnya di kafe Konoha sore ini, Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sai meninggalkanmu demi Ino?" Gaara mengulang apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, tapi kurasa ini bukan masalah besar. Sejak awal aku tahu Ino lah yang disukai Sai." Jawab Sakura seadanya, walau tampak tegar namun wajah gadis itu sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Sakura diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara, Gaara yakin ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu namun ia sendiri bingung bagaimana untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Gaara mengerti dirinya.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara. Kau memang selalu pengertian sejak dulu, terkadang aku menyesal sendiri mengenai sikap bodohku yang menyia-nyiakan perhatianmu dulu, padahal saat itu aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku." Ujar Sakura kemudian.

Sakura memang sedikit banyak telah mengalami konflik dengan sahabatnya di daerah tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya, dan oleh karenanya dia memutuskan untuk pulang menenangkan diri ke Jepang. Saat sampai di Jepang, tepatnya Konoha, Sakura tidak berpikir lagi tentang siapa yang akan ditemuinya pertama kali, saat itu yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah Gaara, teman semasa kuliahnya yang dulu menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura, ada rasa tidak nyaman yang menyusup di hatinya kala topik pembicaraan mereka mulai menyangkut masa lalu.

"Aku bosan, bagaimana jika berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Ujar Sakura menawari.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku memiliki waktu senggang."

Keduanya lantas berjalan keluar dari kafe mini tempat mereka bercengkrama tadi. Entah apa alasannya, Gaara terlihat begitu _fresh_ saat bersama Sakura, ia menikmati keberadaan wanita itu di sisinya hingga tanpa sadar melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Baru saja Gaara hendak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, kedua telinganya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar.

"Ga-Gaara_-kun_?"

DEG.

"Hinata…"

Hati Hinata mencelos melihat raut keterkejutan yang tidak biasa di wajah tampan Gaara. Padahal Hinata berpikir bahwa wanita yang kini sedang berada di samping Gaara adalah rekan bisnis Sabaku corp, tetapi semua itu mustahil melihat bagaimana Gaara memperlakukan wanita itu begitu lembut dan hangat, perlakuan yang sebelumnya hanya diterima oleh Hinata saja. Lagipula jika memang rekan bisnis, Gaara tidak mungkin akan begitu terkejut seperti ini.

Hinata akui, wanita yang berada di samping Gaara kini lebih menawan daripada dirinya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya begitu rapi dan terlihat lembut, belum lagi paras rupawan yang dihiasi sepasang emerald indah. Tunggu! Merah muda dan emerald? Rasanya Hinata tahu siapa wanita ini. Amethyst indah Hinata kontan menatap lekat-lekat wajah wanita di hadapannya, sama halnya yang telah dilakukan wanita itu sejak tadi.

"Ha-Haruno_-san_?"

"Hinata Hyuuga!?"

Ah, ternyata benar, wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Meski sekilas, Hinata bisa menangkap raut kebingungan dan keterkejutan di wajah Gaara.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku dan Hinata satu sekolah saat SMA dulu. Benar kan?" Ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Y-ya."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau mengenal Gaara, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Y-ya, kami saling mengenal. Perusahaan ayahku dan Gaara telah lama bekerja sama, kami beberapa bertemu saat rapar diadakan. Ha-hanya sekedar rekan bisnis," Ujar Hinata setengah berbohong, dan Gaara sadar bahwa gadis itu menyembunyikan jemarinya yang berhiaskan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Ha-Haruno_-san_ sendiri?" Tanya Hinata yang memang penasaran dengan hubungan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Aaa, aku dan Gaara teman kuliah dulu. Kami mengambil jurusan yang sama sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan pindah jurusan sekaligus pindah ke Universitas luar negeri." Ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"_So-sou ka_." Ujar Hinata berusaha tersenyum, ia kecewa saat Gaara tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun mengenai hubungan mereka, bahkan tetap diam saat ia berbohong mengenai hal itu. "Ka-kalau begitu aku duluan, a-aku harus menemui seseorang. Se-selamat bersenang-senang, _Jaa_." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata seraya segera beranjak dari tempat itu, bagaimanapun juga air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

"Hinata, yaa… Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Ujar Sakura seraya menerawang.

"Kalian kenal dekat?" Tanya Gaara yang kali ini penasaran dengan masa lalu Hinata.

"Tidak juga, jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya." Ujar Sakura seraya memasuki mobil.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Saat SMA dulu, Hinata pernah merebut orang yang kusukai, aku bahkan telah berpacaran dengannya, dan Hinata merebutnya dariku."

Gaara terdiam mencerna perkataan Sakura, benarkah? Gaara tidak ingin percaya, mengingat ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Hinata yang tidak pernah tega menyakiti orang lain. Meski demikian, mengapa Sakura mengatakannya dengan ekspresi pilu seolah Hinata telah menggoreskan luka yang cukup besar di hidupnya? Haruskah ia percaya pada Sakura? Atau Hinata?

Di sisi lain, Gaara bingung pada perasaannya pada Hinata. Mengapa ia diam saja saat Hinata berbohong mengenai hubungan mereka? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengejar Hinata untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini? Padahal ia tahu pasti bahwa Hinata pasti akan menangis saat meninggalkannya tadi. Gaara sadar bahwa semenjak kedatangan Sakura ia mulai tidak peduli dengan Hinata, apakah cintanya kini kembali beralih pada sosok Sakura?

.

.

.

"Gaara tidak datang?" Hinata menggeleng pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah ia duga keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kalian ada masalah." Tebak Naruto.

"Y-ya, memang benar. Sepertinya Gaara_-kun_ sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Mata Naruto membulat saat mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi itu benar, Ga-Gaara_-kun_ selalu menghindariku, da-dan barusan, aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Gaara_-kun_ bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku berbohong tentang hubungan kami, ia bahkan tidak mengejarku atau mengatakan apapun tentang wanita itu." Ujar Hinata seraya terisak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah Sakura, karena ia, Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat SMA dulu.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Bagaimanapun, ia lebih tahu Hinata ketimbang Gaara. Naruto tahu betul bahwa Hinata bukanlah wanita yang suka berpikir negatif tanpa bukti, dan jika Hinata sudah sampai seperti ini, itu artinya yang dikatakan olehnya benar adanya.

Jemari tangan Naruto mengepal menahan amarah, jika saja ia tidak ingat akan persahabatan mereka, mungkin Naruto akan menghajar Gaara sampai masuk rumah sakit saat ini juga, tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, dan persahabatan mereka pastilah renggang karenanya.

Perlahan, jemari kekar Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata yang kini dengan susah payah menahan isakannya. "Gaara pasti akan menyesal, aku jamin itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada setengah berbisik.

('-')a\('.)

"Hinata?" Gaara tentu terkejut saat melihat sosok Hinata di kediamannya saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Gaara bahkan baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalan paginya dan masih dengan penampilan penuh keringat.

"Ga-Gaara_-kun_, a-aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Jemari mungil Hinata menangkup telapan tangan Gaara dan menyerahkan sesuatu di sana. "A-aku rasa bu-bukan aku yang seharusnya memakainya."

Jade Gaara kontan membulat melihat benda mungil yang ada di telapak tangannya, cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Hinata, ini…"

"A-aku tahu, a-aku tahu semuanya. A-aku sangat mengerti dirimu, Gaara. Ka-karenanya aku tahu, ka-kalau perasaanmu padaku sudah berubah." Hinata menunduk dalam berusaha mencegah Gaara melihat bola matanya yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau!" Konatan Gaara memeluk sosok mungil Hinata, ada rasa perih saat Hinata memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku. Ja-jangan katakan kalau kau hanya mencintaiku sementara dirimu juga mencintai wanita lain." Ujar Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

"Sa-saat kau tidak mengejarku hari itu dan le-lebih memilih untuk bersamanya, se-semua itu membuktikan bahwa ka-kau mencintainya." Hinata berusaha keras untuk menahan isakannya, tenggorokannya bahkan begitu perih hanya untuk sekedar berkata-kata.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu." Itu benar, meski tidak yakin seberapa besar itu, Gaara tahu ia masih memiliki cinta untuk Hinata.

"Ka-kau tahu, saat kau mencintai dua orang di saat yang sama, maka pilih lah yang kedua, karena tidak akan ada yang kedua jika kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meski air mata kini membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"A-akulah yang pertama, da-dan Ha-Haruno_-san_ yang kedua. Ka-karenanya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyadari bahwa kau lebih mencintai Haruno_-san_ dibanding diriku." Lanjut Hinata beberapa detik kemudian. "Da-dan percuma saja bagiku untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Hina-"

"Ba-bahagialah dengannya, Gaara_-kun_. Selamat tinggal."

Gaara sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa dirinya tetap diam tidak bergerak melihat bagaiamana Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Harusnya Gaara mengejarnya, mengejar Hinata dan memaksanya untuk memakai kembali cincin pertunangan mereka, akankah cinta yang mereka jalin selama beberapa tahun ini akan berakhir sia-sia? Ya, Gaara tahu dia harus mengejar Hinata, tetapi mengapa yang kemudian dilakukannya malah beranjak masuk kedalam dan mulai mencari ponsel mininya?

Gaara bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya malah menghubungi sosok yang secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab semua ini.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura?"

('-')a\('.)

"A-apa yang kau katakan Gaara? Kau putus dengan Hinata?" Karura terkejut bukan main saat putra bungsunya mengatakan hal yang mustahil menurutnya, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat putra bungsunya itu memperkenalkan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebagai kekasih barunya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Temari sinis, putri sulung Sabaku itu jelas tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya, menurutnya gadis itulah penyebab hancurnya hubungan Gaara dan Hinata yang bahkan tinggal sebentar lagi melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Gaara datar. Ingin rasanya Temari menampar adik bungsunya itu, juga mengusir keluar gadis berambut merah mudah yang saat ini tengah menatapnya takut. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia sadar bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Temari dan Karura tahu betul bahwa Gaara orangnya sangat keras kepala, dan percuma saja jika keduanya berusaha mengatur pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga baik Temari maupun Karura hanya bisa berdoa agar Gaara tidak menyesal nantinya.

Seluruh keluarga Sabaku sangat dekat dengan Hinata terlepas dari hubungan bisnis, Karura bahkan menganggap Hinata sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Padahal siapapun dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa cintanya Gaara pada Hinata, Temari berani menjamin, suatu saat adiknya itu pasti akan sangat menyesali keputusannya ini.

Sudahlah, hal yang kini bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menelpon Hinata dan berusaha membesarkan hati gadis itu, walau terlihat rapuh dan lemah, Temari yakin Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat.

('-')a\('.)

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu semenjak Hinata memutuskan pertunangan mereka, dan sudah sekitar sebulan juga hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara terjalin. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi Hinata, dan ia sadar kalau ia cukup takut untuk melakukannya.

Rasa sepi menyelinap di hatinya kala sosok Hinata tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya, ini wajar jika gadis itu tidak mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaannya, yang membuat Gaara kebingungan, karena gadis itu juga tidak pernah muncul saat rapat antara Hyuuga corp dan Sabaku corp diadakan.

Begitu juga dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, mantan calon ayah mertuanya itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan bersikap biasa saat pertemuan terakhir mereka dulu, sekitar dua minggu setelah Hinata memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Gaara sungguh ingin bertanya mengenai kabar Hinata dan sebagainya, namun harga dirinya juga perasaan takut membuatnya urung untuk melakukan hal itu. Hasilnya, sebulan ini ia hidup dengan rasa penasaran akan keadaan Hinata kini.

"Gaara_-kun_! Sudah saatnya makan siang! Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk kita makan siang!" Gaara cukup terkejut saat Sakura tiba-iba masuk dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan begitu nyaring. Tidak seperti Sakura, Hinata selalu masuk ke ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu –dan ini membuat Gaara selalu menegurnya karena seharusnya Hinata lansung saja masuk tanpa meminta izin, Hinata juga tidak pernah berteriak padanya, gadis itu selalu mengucapkan kalimat apapun dengan tenang.

Merasa cukup lapar, Gaara akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Sakura untuk makan diluar, meski sebenarnya ia berharap untuk makan di kantor saja berhubungan jadwalnya sangat padat. Jika ini Hinata, gadis itu pasti sudah membawakannya bekal tiga puluh menit sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Ah, kenapa Gaara mulai membanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan Sakura?

"Gaara?" Gaara cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar memanggil namanya, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Naruto, rasanya sudah lama sekali." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum. Gaara, Hinata dan Naruto telah lama bersahabat, mungkin awalnya karena hubungan bisnis semata, tetapi kemudian ketiganya menjadi cukup dekat hingga menjalin persahabatan seperti sekarang ini. Gaara berasumsi, Naruto pasti sudah tahu mengenai putusnya hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Sakura?" Lagi-lagi Gaara harus terkejut saat Naruto memanggil nama Sakura.

"Na-Naruto." Dan balasan Sakura makin membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka berdua saling mengenal.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu, aku dan Sakura satu sekolah saat SMA dulu." Ujar Naruto seadanya, entah bagaimana Gaara menangkap nada aneh dalam suara pria Namikaze tersebut.

"SMA? Bukankah Hinata dan Sakura juga berada di SMA yang sama? Kau dan Hinata pernah sekolah di tempat yang sama?" Tanya Gaara menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata ternyata telah saling mengenal sebelumnya sebelum rapat yang mempertemukan mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang menurut Gaara menusuk.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?" Ujar Gaara menggunakan nada yang sama, pantas saja selama ini Naruto tahu banyak mengenai Hinata, keduanya bahkan sangat dekat untuk seseorang yang baru kenal selama beberapa tahun.

"Karena kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Hinata, kau bahkan tidak pernah berusaha untuk tahu." Setelah kalimat menusuk tersebut, Naruto pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Gaara yang cukup terperanjat karenanya. Seharusnya sejak awal Gaara sudah memperkirakan, bahwa Naruto pastilah sangat kecewa padanya.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang sejak tadi diam semenjak kemunculan Naruto, Gaara sadar ada yang aneh ada gadis itu, dan itu jelas berhubungan dengan Naruto. Sebagai seorang kekasih, sudah sepatutnya Gaara menanyakan hal itu, namun entah mengapa Gaara seolah tidak peduli, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Gaara sedikit mengernyit saat Sakura menanyakan hal yang semestinya sudah ia pertanyakan sejak dahulu.

"Hinata adalah mantan tunanganku, kami hampir menikah." Gaara urung mengatakan bahwa mereka pasti sudah menikah andai saja Sakura tidak muncul di hadapannya, tidak, ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu merasa bersalah.

"Kau milikku kan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu mengenai masa laluku dengan Hinata kan? Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaanku direbut oleh orang yang sama." Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk Gaara erat.

Gaara hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Sakura, dirinya bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjawab 'ya' untuk sekedar menenangkan gadis itu, yang dilakukannya justru melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kita makan di kantor saja." Ujar Gaara pada akhirnya.

('-')a\('.)

Semakin lama, penyesalan itu semakin nyata. Semakin lama berada di sisi Sakura, semakin Gaara menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada wanita itu. Rasa rindu kini menyeruak tidak tertahankan, membuat Gaara frustasi karenanya. Sering kali ia salah memanggil Sakura dengan nama Hinata, ia bahkan terus memimpikan Hinata kembali ke sisinya.

Gaara kini menyadari, bahwa ia benar-benar masih mencintai Hinata, dan rasa cinta itu tidak pernah tergantikan oleh apapun. Seharusnya Gaara tahu, bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura hanya obsesinya semata karena perasaan yang tidak terbalaskan di masa lalu, ia harusnya sadar bahwa Sakura hanya kebetulan muncul di saat yang salah.

Setiap ikatan pasti memiliki saat-saat dimana mereka merasa jenuh, hal inilah mengapa pasangan tidak harus selalu bertemu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kebersamaan yang intens menimbulkan rasa bosan dan jenuh, dan itulah yang dialami oleh Gaara.

Seharusnya Gaara mengerti akan hal itu, tetapi kemunculan Sakura membuatnya menyalah artikan semuanya. Gaara pikir perasaannya sudah berubah, pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah sekalipun berubah, malah semakin besar.

Itu tepat jika Gaara menghindari Hinata selama beberapa waktu, tidak bertemu satu sama lain dalam beberapa waktu dan kemudian bertemu kembali merupakan cara yang cukup efektif untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Sayangnya Gaara mengambil langkah yang salah, dan itu membuat Hinata pergi dari sisinya.

Gaara sakit saat menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Hinata dalam kurun waktu hampir dua bulan ini, sesal semakin melandanya saat ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu namun hasilnya sia-sia. Gaara tidak tahu apakah Hinata sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya atau sebagainya, yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata menggunakan benda kecil itu.

Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi gadis itu di rumahnya, tetapi yang kemudian didapatkannya adalah kabar bahwa Hinata beserta Hiashi Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga telah pergi ke keluar negeri sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu, yang artinya hanya beberapa hari yang setelah putusnya hubungan mereka.

Gaara geram saat pelayan keluarga Hyuuga bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu dimana tepatnya Hinata berada saat ini –yang tentu saja merupakan permintaan Hinata, tetapi kemudian menjadi cukup lega mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata akan pulang akhir bulan ini. Ya, Gaara tidak harus menyusul gadis itu keluar negeri, hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin dan meyakinkan Hinata agar wanita itu mau kembali ke sisinya.

Sebelum itu, ia harus menuntaskan hubungannya dengan Sakura telebih dahulu, dan kemudian menemui Naruto. Ya, Naruto. Naruto pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Hinata, Gaara yakin itu.

('-')a\('.)

"Karena Hinata?" Sakura berkata sarkastik, lalu tersenyum hambar kala melihat Gaara mengangguk tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia lagi? Bukankah kau tahu dia pernah melukaiku sebelumnya? Bukankah kau mengatakan kau milikku? Kau mencintaiku?!" Sakura menatap Gaara sendu, berusaha menggenggam jemari pria itu namun sang pria lebih duluan meletakkan jemari kekarnya di pundak sang wanita.

"Dengar Sakura, ini semua salah. Aku mencintai Hinata, sangat mencintainya. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu, dan perasaan itu sudah lama hilang." Gaara menatap Sakura lembut, berusaha agar tidak menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam pada wanita itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya dan memilihku lantas sekarang mengatakan mencintainya? Aku tidak mengerti, Gaara!"

"Maaf, ini semua salahku. Kau datang di saat yang salah, dan aku salah mengartikan perasaanku. Kupikir perasaanku pada Hinata telah berubah, kupikir aku masih mencintaimu, tapi ternyata itu salah, dan aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dengan melepas Hinata."

"Lantas sekarang kau membuangku? Setelah menyadari kau masih sangat mencintainya kini kau membuangku?" Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau juga tidak mencintaiku, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Aku hanya pelarian bagimu bukan? Aku menyadarinya sejak lama."

Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat Gaara, kalimat yang diucapkan terlalu tenang untuk seorang yang dijadikan pelarian. Gaara benar, Sakura hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Tetapi rasa sakit hatinya karena Sai membuatnya tidak peduli lagi apakah ia mencintai seseorang itu atau tidak, baginya asal orang itu mencintainya saja sudah cukup. Sakura hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan, dengan orang yang menginginkan kehadirannya, mencintainya.

"Kita tidak akan bahagia jika tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maaf," Satu kalimat lembut dan kemudian Gaara berbalik beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih nampak termenung. Gaara tahu Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, dan ia akan meninggalkannya,

Tepat lima langkah Gaara meninggalkan Sakura, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sendu wanita itu yang ia yakin ditujukan padanya.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku."

('-')a\('.)

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Gaara menghela nafas pendek melihat bagaimana Naruto berbicara dengan begitu sinis pada dirinya, hal wajar mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata tentu membuat Naruto yang notabene adalah teman dekat Hinata pasti marah padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau tahu dimana Hinata saat ini?" Tanya Gaara tenang, berusaha mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya karena sikap Naruto padanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat dan terkesan asal, meski demikian entah darimana Gaara yakin Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit masa lalumu dengan Hinata dan Sakura?" Ya, selain ingin mencari keberadaan Hinata, Gaara juga cukup penasaran dengan masa lalu Hinata dan Naruto yang menyangkut Sakura. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana hubungan Hinata dan Sakura dulu?" Lanjut Gaara kemudian.

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Sakura." Lagi, Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan asal.

"Kami sudah putus, dan akan sangat tidak nyaman jika aku bertanya hal ini padanya." Oke, kali ini kalimat Gaara berhasil memancing Naruto untuk memandangnya serius.

"Benarkah? Padahal tadinya aku cukup senang kau dan Sakura menjalin hubungan." Gaara mengernyit mendengar kalimat ini. "Baiklah, apa yang Sakura telah katakan padamu tentang Hinata sebelumnya?" Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tidak banyak, hanya sekitar masa lalu yang menyakitkan."

"Hmm?"

"Hinata… dia pernah merebut orang yang Sakura cintai. Itu saja."

"Dan kau percaya?"

"…"

"Kau percaya?" Ulang Naruto sekali lagi.

"..."

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menatap sinis pada sosok Gaara yang terdiam mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Hinata mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan meninggalkan pria yang bahkan tidak percaya padanya."

Tangan Gaara mengepal erat, rasa ingin mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Naruto kian membesar namun ditahannya karena tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu benar adanya. Gaara tidak memungkiri dia sempat percaya akan kalimat Sakura mengingat gadis itu jelas tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya. Tetapi saat ia memikirkan ulang… bagaimana mungkin wanita berhati lembut seperti Hinata melakukan hal sekeji itu? Gaara seharusnya tidak percaya akan satu sudut pandang saja.

"Kau tahu apa tentang masa lalu mereka?" Tanya Gaara sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu."

"…"

"Karena pemuda yang berada di antara mereka itu adalah aku."

DEG.

"Kau…" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, rasa terkejut yang menderanya membuatnya lupa untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya saat ini.

"Bukan salah Sakura jika ia berpendapat seperti itu, tapi semua yang dikatakannya tentang Hinata sama sekali tidak benar, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah merebutku darinya."

"Jelaskan lebih detail." Pinta Gaara.

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak, mata safir indahnya lantas terlihat menerawang mengingat masa lalu. "Aku dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih saat kami masih duduk di bangku senior dulu. Cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun." Naruto menyadari rahang Gaara mulai mengeras karena ucapannya.

"Tetapi aku meninggalkannya demi Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik, banyak yang terpesona padanya termasuk aku. Entah bagaimana Sakura juga menyukaiku dan akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan, sampai kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai Hinata."

"…"

"Aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura dengan alasan masih mencintai Hinata, aku menginginkan Hinata kembali ke sisiku, tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha, Hinata tidak mau melihatku lagi."

"Sakura mungkin berpikir bahwa Hinata lah yang menghancurkan hubungan kami, tetapi itu semua tidak lain merupakan kesalahanku. Bahkan sampai detik ini, aku masih menyesalinya." Naruto mengakhiri nostalgia singkatnya, dan Gaara bersumpah bisa melihat luka yang dalam pada safir indah Naruto yang terlihat sendu.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menusukmu dari belakang, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendekati Hinata. Aku masih sangat mencintai Hinata."

Jade Gaara membulat mendengar pengakuan frontal Naruto, kini terjawablah sudah semua alasan dibalik sikap penuh perhatian pemuda itu pada Hinata. Awalnya Gaara merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu, saat Naruto terlihat begitu memperhatikan Hinata dan tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata dibanding dirinya, tetapi berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat Hinata, Gaara pun berusaha memakluminya. Siapa sangka? Bahwa ternyata semua kecurigaannya benar, Naruto memang memiliki maksud tertentu dibalik semua itu.

"Kau brengsek." Desis Gaara tajam.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, tahu bahwa Gaara tidak memiliki hak lagi untuk marah saat mendengar pengakuannya barusan. "Kau sama brengseknya denganku, Gaara. Kita sama-sama pernah menyakiti Hinata."

Gaara mengabaikan Naruto, beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal." Ujar Naruto serius, dan ini cukup berhasil membuat langkah Gaara berhenti. "Hinata pasti akan memaafkanmu, pasti. Tapi untuk kembali ke sisimu, aku ragu dia akan melakukannya."

Gaara menoleh perlahan, menatap sinis pada sosok Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Heh, aku tidak pernah bicara sembarangan tuan Sabaku. Semua itu kuutarakan berdasarkan pengalaman, karena aku sendiri sudah mengalaminya sejak putus dari Hinata bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Ya, karena Naruto sadar, bagaimanapun lembutnya hati Hinata, gadis itu tetaplah seorang manusia. Manusia yang memiliki sisi gelap hatinya, dan sudah menjadi sifat dasar manusia untuk menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat dirinya terluka. Tidak ada manusia yang ingin terluka dua kali, dengan alasan yang sama.

('-')a\('.)

Akhir bulan ini Gaara dengan antusias menanti kedatangan Hinata, meski wajahnya tampak datar dan tenang, namun hatinya terus menerus bergejolak menampakkan kekhawatiran. Bohong bila Gaara tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, sejujurnya ia takut hal yang terjadi pada Naruto juga turut menimpanya. Semoga saja tidak.

Gaara berulang kali menelpon ke kediaman Hyuuga guna memastikan kapan tepatnya Hinata akan kembali ke Jepang, dan berulang kali pula menelan kekecewaan akan jawaban para maid. Namun kali ini berbeda, Gaara mungkin kecewa karena para maid mengaku tidak tahu akan tanggal pastinya kepulangan Hinata, dan ia lebih suka hal itu, sungguh. Setidaknya jawaban 'tidak tahu' sedikit lebih baik dari berita yang didengarnya kini.

'_Kepulangan Nona ditunda akhir bulan depan.'_

Mau tidak mau Gaara harus kembali bersabar, ia sudah menyerah untuk memaksa para maid itu untuk memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Hinata, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya bersabar dan tetap menunggu.

Sehari terasa setahun, dan andai ini adalah game _Harvest Moon_, Gaara tentunya akan tidur setiap jam enam pagi agar hari terganti dengan cepat, sayangnya hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Meski merasa hampir putus asa, pada akhirnya hari yang ditunggunya pun tiba. Salah satu maid tiba-tiba saja menelponnya dan memberitahunya bahwa Hinata telah berada di Jepang sejak kemarin sore, sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menjemput Hinata di bandara –juga dengan para maid yang tidak memberitahunya dari kemarin- Gaara tetap bersyukur karena pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat wajah wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Gaara berniat menemui Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga, tetapi kemudian para maid mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Heran tentunya, tetapi Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera meminta alamat baru Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat yang lengkap, Gaara bergegas menuju lokasi tersebut dan sedikit terkejut mendapati lokasi tersebut dihuni oleh sebuah rumah sederhana yang minimalis namun tampak begitu indah. Rumah bercat ungu pucat itu mengingatkannya akan mimpi Hinata yang ingin memiliki rumah mungil nan sederhana saat telah menikah nanti. Gaara sedikit terkejut karena mengira Hinata akan tinggal di sebuah apatemen, merasa bahwa wanita itu memutuskan untuk mandiri dan memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Gaara mengetuk pintu rumah keras, memilih cara lama dibanding harus memencet bel yang terpasang di sudut pintu rumah tersebut. Ada perasaan deg-degan yang membuncah di hatinya, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi wajah yang begitu dirindukannya akan terpampang secara nyata di hadapannya.

"Siapa?"

DEG.

Raut keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Gaara kala melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya, sosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi dengan berwajah datar dan onyx hitam yang tampak begitu tegas. Itu jelas bukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Onyx itu, Gaara jelas pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa pria itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai pembisnis menuntutnya untuk mengenal banyak orang, bahkan jika orang tersebut tidak mengenalnya sekalipun.

"Anda mencari seseorang?" Suara tegas pria itu membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, merasa salah alamat Gaara lantas berniat meminta maaf dan beranjak dari tempat itu andai saja sebuah suara yang begitu familiar tidak menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ada tamu, Ita-kun?"

DEG.

"Hinata?"

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Suara tegas dari pria bermata onyx itu lantas memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Gaara tampak berusaha tenang walau hatinya menjadi sesak melihat bagaimana pria di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Hinata mesra dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Di-dia temanku, te-teman lama." Jawab Hinata gugup, mata bulan indahnya lantas melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya cemburu.

"Ka-kau istirahat saja di dalam, ka-kau pasti lelah setelah membantuku beres-beres gudang." Ujar Hinata lembut pada pria bermata onyx tersebut.

"Tapi aku ingin menyapa temanmu."

"Ja-jangan sekarang, ini hanya sebentar, di-dia ada urusan penting setelah ini ja-jadi harus bergegas." Ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau juga harus menyusulku istirahat." Ujar pria itu mengerti lantas mengecup kening Hinata lembut sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu –tidak lupa tersenyum tulus pada sosok Gaara yang menatapnya sinis.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum.

Gaara menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan emosinya, jari-jari kekarnya tampak mengepal erat hendak mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah tampan pria tadi namun ditahannya. Ia butuh penjelasan, tentang siapa pria itu dan apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini, bukankan ini adalah rumah Hinata?

"Hinata…" Gaara berusaha memanggil nama Hinata lembut, tahu bahwa wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman dengannya sekarang ini. "Siapa pria itu?"

Hinata tampak ragu menjawabnya, namun tatapan tajam dari Gaara membuatnya harus menelan ludah dan mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Di-dia, Ita-kun, U-Uchiha Itachi." Ah, pantas saja Gaara merasa penah melihatnya, onyx hitam, rambut hitam dan wajah datar, ciri khas seorang uchiha. Dan pria itu, Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki peran penting dalam suksesnya perusahaan Uchiha yang kini telah mendunia.

"Di-dia… ma-maksudku Ita-kun," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tampak ragu untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya. "I-Ita-kun adalah suamiku."

DEG.

Dan kalimat singkat Hinata itu sukses membuat persediaan oksigen Gaara habis seketika.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Yeah, another multichap story! XD**

**Akhirnya kesampean juga membuat GaaHina, meski inginnya oneshot sih -.-**

**Maaf kalo konflik HinaGaaSaku-nya terasa singkat ya^^ Saya lagi malas membuat konflik yang panjang-panjang, hehe ^^'a**

**Lagian itu bukan konflik utama kok, Sakura di sini hanya pemeran pembantu, tidak lebih^^ Cerita utamanya menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan Gaara untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata kembali meski Hinata telah menikah^^**

**Mungkin fic ini hanya sekitar 3-4 chapter, Author lagi malas membuat fic multichap yang panjang-panjang^^'a.**

**Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, bagaimanapun juga Saya tetap manusia biasa =D**

_**Last**_**, boleh minta review? =D**

**-Aori-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Drrt… drrtt… drrtt…

Suara getaran panjang dari telpon genggam miliknya membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan malas ia meraih telpon genggam merahnya yang tadi diletakkannya di laci mobil. Naruto _calling_.

Gaara tahu ia sedang malas bebicara dengan siapapun saat ini, tetapi mengabaikan seorang 'Naruto' adalah tindakan yang salah, pemuda itu pasti akan menerornya jika ia tidak mengangkat telponnya kali ini.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Ujar Gaara malas.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Gaara! Hinata sudah berada di Jepang sekarang." Gaara bisa menebak kalau Naruto baru saja mengetahui perihal kepulangan Hinata ini.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Oh ya?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu… apakah kau juga sudah tahu kalau Hinata…"

"…"

"Sudah menikah?"

"…"

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Hn, aku sudah tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**GaaHina, ItaHina**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

**DLDR**

•

•

•

_**To Love You Again**_

Brukk!

Gaara mengerang pelan, sedang Neji tetap menatapnya sinis meski telah mendaratkan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Sejak awal Gaara telah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya, tetapi ia tetap nekat menemui Neji demi mendapat sebuah penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sabaku?" Neji menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerjanya. Neji tahu amarahnya belum cukup reda untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini, tetapi memukul wajah pemuda Sabaku itu juga tidak cukup bermanfaat untuknya, terlebih saat melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melawan.

"Penjelasan." Jawab Gaara singkat mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terasa begitu perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Penjelasan? Kurasa semuanya sudah sangat jelas, kau mencampakkan Hinata dan akhirnya Hinata menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan?

"Hinata masih mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Dia tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan perasaannya padaku dan menikah dengan pria lain." Jawab Gaara tegas.

"Tiga bulan merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk melupakanmu, Gaara." Ujar Neji seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Hinata dan Itachi menikah? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal!" Gaara semakin kehilangan kesabarannya, ia semakin mendesak Neji mengabaikan kebenaran akan kalimat pria itu sebelumnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha telah menjalin persahabatan sejak lama. Tambahan, Hinata dan Itachi bukannya tidak saling mengenal, mereka dulunya cukup akrab sebelum keluarga Uchiha pindah ke luar negeri dan Hinata mengenalmu."

Gaara terkejut tentu saja, mengetahui fakta bahwa hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga cukup dekat merupakan hal baru baginya.

"Itachi sudah lama menaruh perasaan pada Hinata, tetapi terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakannya, tipikal Uchiha. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai kemudian ia mendengar kabar mengenai pertunanganmu dengan Hinata. Sejak saat itu Itachi beberapa kali datang untuk melamar Hinata secara langsung."

"Uhk!" Jade Gaara membulat mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan lainnya yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu hal ini?

"Jangan heran jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, karena kami semua memang menyembunyikannya darimu terutama Hinata. Jujur saja, Paman sangat menginginkan Itachi menjadi menantunya, tetapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menghargai keputusan Hinata dan tidak memaksanya." Jelas Neji lebih lanjut.

Kini Gaara mengerti akan sikap Hiashi yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Hinata, meski Hiashi tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, kini ia tahu bahwa bukan dirinya yang benar-benar pria berkepala empat itu inginkan untuk dijadikan menantu.

"Kau sendiri yang memberinya kesempatan, Gaara. Kau mencampakkan Hinata dan membuatnya terluka karena perselingkuhanmu." Hati Gaara seolah terkoyak mendengar kata selingkuh, ia tidak begitu menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura masih termasuk kategori selingkuh.

"Pada akhirnya, Itachi mendapatkan momen yang tepat untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata. Jika dulu Hinata selalu menolak dengan alasan karena dirimu, kini ia tidak punya lagi alasan itu. Di sisi lain Hinata membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya, Hinata butuh tempat bersandar dan Itachi menjadi orang yang tepat di saat yang tepat. Kau sendiri yang membuat Hinata kehilangan alasan untuk menolak lamaran Uchiha Itachi."

Gaara menutup kedua jade indahnya, menarik napas sedalam mungkin demi mengurangi rasa perih yang mendera hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa semua ini berawal dari sikap bodohnya membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas. Kini ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Hinata.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu sendiri?" Gaara tahu Neji menyindirinya, apakah saat ini wajahnya terlihat bahagia?

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sakura sejak dua bulan yang lalu,."

"…"

"Aku berharap Hinata mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali di sisinya, tapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil sekarang." Gaara tersenyum miris seraya menatap Neji, ia lalu mulai berdiri dari posisinya hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Terimakasih atas penjelasanmu, aku permisi dulu."

"Hinata memaafkanmu, aku tahu itu." Suara Neji membuat langkah Gaara terhenti sesaat, pria berambut merah itu lantas kembali tersenyum pilu sera melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tapi dia tidak mau lagi menerimaku di sisinya." Ujar Gaara lirih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. "Tidak, bukannya tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa."

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

Hinata tersenyum senang seraya memandang amplop putih yang kini bertengger manis di tangan kanannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang, seolah berjalan begitu lambat bagi Hinata yang begitu menantikan kepulangan Itachi dari kantor demi memberitahu berita mengembirakan yang didapatnya dari hasil pemeriksaannya di rumah sakit pagi tadi.

Itachi baru akan pulang pukul empat sore nanti, dan entah mengapa hal itu terasa begitu lama bagi Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu hendak menelpon suaminya, namun urung karena merasa lebih baik memberitahu berita mengembirakan ini saat Itachi tiba di rumah.

Ting… Tong…

Suara bel rumah berbunyi nyaring tanda seseorang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya menunggu sang empunya membukakan pintu untuknya, Hinata tersenyum bahagia mengira –atau lebih tepatnya berharap- Itachi pulang lebih awal hari ini, namun semua itu sirna kala menyadari bahwa suaminya tidak akan membunyikan bel saat pulang di rumahnya sendiri. Hinata sedikit menebak, mungkinkah Hanabi atau Neji-_nii_? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika itu Hanabi, adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku senior itu baru akan pulang jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Mungkinkah Neji-_nii_?

Tidak ingin terlalu banyak menebak, Hinata segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu bagi siapapun itu yang memencet bel rumahnya tadi. Dan wajah cantik Hinata yang tadinya menampakkan senyum kebahagiaan pudar seketika kala melihat siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Selamat siang, Hinata."

"Aaa, se-selamat siang."

Hinata berdiri mematung, tidak terpikir untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar demi mempersilahkan Gaara memasuki rumah mungilnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Eh? A-ano…" Hinata bergeming, tetap dalam posisinya yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang pintu. "Ka-kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Bi-bisakah lain waktu saja? Itachi sedang tidak di rumah, ja-jadi aku ti-"

"Aku memang hanya ingin bicara denganmu, tanpa Itachi."

Tatapan Gaara semakin menusuk, raut wajah datarnya yang semakin mengeras membuat Hinata tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria itu kali ini.

"Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi tidak di sini."

.

.

.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bi-bicarakan?" Hinata tampak gelisah, berkali-kali Gaara mendapati wanita itu tengah meremas jari-jarinya pelan sebagai kebiasaan Hinata jika wanita itu sedang merasa tidak nyaman atau gelisah akan sesuatu.

Apa yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman? Dirinya kah? Apakah dirinya yang dulu selalu mampu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman kini berubah menjadi sebaliknya? Gaara terus menebak dalam hatinya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban lain yang tepat selain pemikiran bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat Hinata begitu gelisah.

"Kau bisa memesan dulu." Gaara menawarkan, sekedar basa-basi untuk memperlama waktu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata tidak nyaman jika dirinya dan wanita itu berbicara berdua saja di rumah, maka ia menawarkan untuk berbicara di salah satu restaurant ternama di Jepang. Awalnya Gaara ingin memesan ruangan khusus untuk mereka berdua, tetapi Hinata menolak dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak ingin diucapkannya.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku sudah kenyang." Tolak Hinata masih dengan sikapnya yang mencerminkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Kau bisa memesan minuman saja."

"Ga-Gaara-kun, se-sebaiknya kau ucapkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan se-sekarang."

Gaara menghela napas panjang, memandang kecewa pada sosok Hinata yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Lagi-lagi Gaara berbasa-basi, tapi setidaknya ia sudah memulai pembicaraan seperti yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Ba-baik, Ga-Gaara-kun sendiri?"

"Buruk."

Hinata tidak menjawab, memilih diam atas penyataan miris Gaara yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku dan Sakura putus dua bulan yang lalu." Hinata tampak terkejut, lalu menatap wajah Gaara seolah mencari kebohongan di sana namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tahu Gaara serius. Dua bulan yang lalu? Itu artinya hubungan mereka hanya berlangsung sebulan bukan?

Gaara tampak menunggu reaksi Hinata, namun wanita itu lebih memilih diam daripada mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Sekali lagi Gaara harus menelan pil kekecewan, Hinata memang terkejut seperti yang diperkirakannya, tetapi selebihnya wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Kau bahagia dengan Itachi?" Hinata cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini, tetapi ia kemudian tersenyum lembut sehingga membuat hati Gaara semakin tercabik-cabik.

"Y-ya, a-aku bahagia." Jawab wanita itu lembut.

"Meski tanpa cinta?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku."

"…"

"Jika kau diam berarti itu benar."

Hinata menunduk tidak mampu mengelak, karena ia tahu semua yang diucapkan Gaara sangatlah benar. Sudut bibir Gaara sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, meski terus menghindarinya, ia senang karena Hinata sama sekali tidak mengelak akan perasaannya. Hati wanita itu masih miliknya.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Semua yang kau ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu sama sekali tidak benar, aku tidak pernah mencintai Sakura, aku akui dulu sekali aku pernah mencintainya, tetapi tidak lagi setelah aku bertemu denganmu."

"…"

"Aku salah karena salah mengartikan perasaanku, tapi sungguh aku sangat menyesal setelahnya. Hinata, bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Gaara, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pria itu akan kembali mengatakan cinta padanya. Hinata pikir ia telah benar-benar dilupakan, tergantikan oleh sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang juga mampu membuat Gaara tersenyum. Tapi sayang, Hinata tahu semuanya sudah tidak berarti lagi. Ia mungkin akan senang jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa ia telah menjadi milik orang lain kini, sayangnya semuanya telah terlambat, ia tidak bisa kembali ke sisi Gaara.

"A-aku sudah menikah, Gaara-kun." Hinata menunduk, memilih statusnya sebagai ganti kata penolakan karena jauh di dasar hatinya ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata 'tidak'.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan apapun alasanmu sehingga kau bisa menikah dengan Uchiha itu. Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meninggalkannya dan kembali padaku, aku akan membahagiakanmu seperti janjiku dulu."

Gaara benar, Hinata hanya perlu meninggalkan Itachi dan bersembunyi hingga beberapa waktu. Itu ide yang bagus, tetapi perlu diketahui bahwa Hinata TIDAK AKAN melakukannya. Hinata mungkin belum bisa mencintai Itachi, tetapi ia telah berjanji tidak akan melukai pria itu. Itachi pria yang baik meski sedikit egois, Hinata tidak mungkin melupakan begitu saja perjuangan Itachi dalam membuatnya kembali tersenyum, dan ia akan membalas semua itu.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ita-kun." Rahang Gaara mengeras, meski terdengar gugup Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata serius akan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

"A-aku akan mencintainya."

"Dan perasaanmu padaku?"

"A-aku a-akan…" Hinata menarik napas sejenak berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Me-melupakannya."

Jade Gaara melebar seiring dengan kekecewaan yang –lagi-lagi- menderanya. "Tidak, kau tidak akan melupakannya." Kalimatnya bahkan terdengar seperti gumaman.

"A-aku akan melupakannya, me-melupakan semua pe-perasaanku padamu."

"Demi Tuhan kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Gaara meninggikan suaranya, tidak peduli akan pengunjung lain yang mulai menatap aneh ke arahnya maupun Hinata yang kini nampak terkejut akan tindakannya.

"I-Ita-kun adalah suamiku, su-sudah sewajarnya ji-jika aku mencintainya. A-aku tidak akan terpaku pada masa lalu." Hinata berusaha menegaskan suaranya, ini bahkan terlalu sulit mengingat bagaimana ia begitu mencintai pria di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan-"

"Uhk!" Jade Gaara melebar saat melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, wajah wanita itu memucat karena sesuatu dan Gaara tidak bisa menebak hal itu. "Kau… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan Gaara yang menyusul di belakangnya yang menampakkan wajah khawatir dan kebingungan, beruntung wanita itu memasuki toilet umum sehingga Gaara tetap dapat mengikutinya meski telah berada di dalam toilet.

"Uhk! Hoek! Hoek!"

Gaara memperhatikan wanita yang dicintainya itu memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam westafel, sedikit berpikir apa yang baru saja wanita itu makan sehingga membuatnya muntah karenanya. Hinata tampak membasuh bibirnya yang terlihat pucat, dan Gaara tetap setia memandanginya, sampai ia mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan dari pengalamannya saat menemani salah satu rekannya yang tengah hamil muda dulu.

Brak!

"Kyaaa!" Hinata terkejut saat Gaara tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya paksa di dinding toilet, beruntung di toilet itu hanya ada mereka berdua sehingga tidak menarik perhatian dengan teriakan Hinata tadi.

"Katakan padaku, kau… kau hamil?"

Wajah HInata bersemu merah, menyadari bahwa Gaara langsung tahu bahwa dirinya hamil hanya dengan sekali lihat, tidak seperti dirinya yang harus menunggu hingga dua minggu untuk menyadarinya.

Hinata menganguk perlahan, tidak tahu bahwa hal itu membuat jade Gaara semakin terlihat kosong. Gaara tidak dapat memikirkan apapun, wanita yang dicintainya kini tengah mengandung, dan benih itu bukan miliknya. Cengkraman Gaara kian mengerat pada kedua bahu Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit meringis karenanya. Gaara mendekat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher wanita itu, menyebabkan Hinata begitu gelisah akan posisi itu.

"Berapa? Berapa umur kandunganmu?" Gaara berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri akan suara yang dingin itu.

"Du-dua minggu."

"Bagus, itu usia yang masih rentan, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menggugurkannya."

Mata bulan Hinata membulat mendengar desisan Gaara, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendorong tubuh pria itu, membuat tubuh keduanya tidak lagi berdempetan.

Plak!

Hinata menampar pipi kiri Gaara dengan napas tersengal, ia terlihat begitu emosi dengan kalimat pria itu yang sangat tidak berperasaan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Menggugurkannya? Ka-kau ingin agar aku membunuh bayiku? Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Hinata menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya bahwa Gaara yang tega mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, meresapi rasa perih di pipi kirinya akibat tamparan Hinata. Gaara sedikit tersadar akan risiko aborsi, bisa saja Hinata ikut terbunuh jika melakukannya, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Brak!

Hinata menelan ludah saat lagi-lagi Gaara menghimpitnya di dinding, ia hendak melawan namun kalah dengan jade yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, aku tidak akan keberatan selama itu lahir dari rahimmu. Aku akan menjaganya seperti anakku sendiri, kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti akan kalimat Gaara, pria terlihar seperti orang linlung yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia ucapkan.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti, Gaara." Hinata berujar pelan, takut menyulut emosi Gaara seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Menikah denganku, dan kita akan membesarkan anak itu bersama. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, percayalah." Bisik Gaara pelan, lagi-lagi sukses membuat mata bulan Hinata melebar karenanya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! A-anak ini me-memiliki ayah! Da-dan a-aku ti-tidak akan meninggalkan Ita-kun, ka-kau tahu itu." Suara Hinata kian menciut seiring dengan tatapan tajam Gaara padanya, bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu membuatnya tahu betul bahwa ini adalah saat dimana Gaara sama sekali tidak ingin ditentang.

Perlahan Gaara mendekat, menempelkan kening hingga hindung keduanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu."

"Gaa-hmmph!"

Bahu Hinata bergetar hebat, Gaara menciumnya kasar tepat di bibir mungilnya. Ciuman yang begitu dirindukannya, ciuman yang selalu membuatnya rindu akan pria berambut merah tersebut. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, tidak ingin menikmati ciuman dalam itu karena sadar kini hanya Itachi lah yang berhak menciumnya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia belaka, tenaga Gaara yang memang jauh lebih kuat darinya juga kondisinya yang sedang melemah kini menjadi alasannya. Tidak hanya itu, Gaara bahkan memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di belakang kepalanya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk membebaskan diri dari pria itu.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju arah tempat Gaara dan Hinata berada, membuat Hinata berharap bahwa tujuan langkah kaki itu adalah toilet umum, bukan toilet pria atau wanita yang memang sejajar dengan tempatnya berada kini.

"Hihihihi, kau lihat 'kan? Dia tadi lumayan hebat dalam- ah!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang tampak tercekat melihat sosok HInata dan Gaara yang masih tetap dalam posisi mereka, wajahnya memerah melihat bagaimana Gaara melumat bibir Hinata begitu dalam sehingga menimbulkan kesan yang sangat romantis di mata mereka.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu!" Salah satu teman dari si rambut pirang tadi lantas segera meminta maaf saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap mereka tajam, dan tentu saja Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, wanita itu segera meloloskan diri saat Gaara tanpa sadar sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

Satu injakan di kaki kanan Gaara dan Hinata segera melesat kabur keluar dari tempat itu. Hinata tidak bisa berlari cepat tentu saja, mengingat ia tengah berbadan dua saat ini. Beruntung ia tidak memesan apapun sehingga tidak perlu dicegat oleh para maid yang membawakan tagihan seperti yang dialami oleh Gaara saat pria itu mengejarnya. Dan keberuntungan lain adalah saat tanpa sengaja wanita bersurai indigo itu menemukan taxi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpangnya tepat di depan restaurant tempatnya berada.

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

"_Tadaima_," suara Hinata terdengar begitu lirih karena rasa lelah yang menderanya, wanita itu segera mengunci pintu rumahnya sesegera mungkin takut jika Gaara akan menyusulnya kemari. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat yang berarti Itachi masih belum pulang dari kantornya.

Menghela napas, Hinata berjalan gontai menuju kamar utama yang ditempatinya bersama Itachi. Hinata baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuhnya saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"_Okaeri, Hime_. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

DEG.

"I-Ita-kun? Ka-kau membuatku terkejut, ka-kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn, aku pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kau darimana? Tidak biasanya kau keluar tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Itachi mengecup sekilas leher jenjang Hinata sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut, membelai suarai indigonya dan menatap mata bulannya indahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"A-aku tidak memberitahumu ka-karena i-ini hanya sebentar, a-aku hanya pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu." Ujar Hinata berbohong, untuk saat ini ia tidak mau memberitahu suaminya itu tentang masa lalunya dengan Gaara. Hinata memang selalu memberitahu Itachi kemanapun dirinya pergi terlebih jika Itachi tidak berada di rumah, hal ini agar memudahkan Itachi untuk mencarinya jika saja ada urusan mendadak atau semacamnya.

Itachi tersenyum mengerti seraya mengelus pipi Hinata lembut, ia bisa membaca raut kekhawatiran di wajah istrinya itu namun urung untuk menanyakannya. "Kau tampak kelelahan."

"A-aa… Y-ya, a-aku memang sedikit lelah." Hinata menunduk menghindari pandangan suaminya, jari-jari lentiknya tanpa sadar mencengkram bagian depan kemeja yang Itachi kenakan, membuat suaminya tersebut mengerutkan dahi karena tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"I-Ita-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisakah ka-kau menciumku?"

Wajah Hinata memerah seiring dengan tatapan Itachi yang seakan-akan menelanjanginya, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya, permintaan itu refleks keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat belaian lembut jemari Itachi menerpa pipi mulus miliknya.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya." Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana merahnya pipi istrinya, ia lantas meraih tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya sebelum mengecup bibir mungil wanita itu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi kelembutan bibir Itachi yang kini tengah mengecup bibirnya mesra. Hinata menyukai ini, ciuman Itachi mampu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman kasar Gaara yang dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata dapat merasakan ciuman suaminya semakin intens pada bibirnya, juga telapak tangan Itachi yang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. HInata menikmatinya, toh yang melakukan semua ini adalah suami sahnya. Tubuhnya bahkan telah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Itachi yang mulai mengecup leher jenjangnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"I-Ita-kun, he-hentikan." Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari zona nyaman yang diciptakan Itachi melalui sentuhannya, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mencegat tindakan suaminya yang hampir melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa? Aku menginginkanmu." Itachi berucap lirih, membuat Hinata semakin menyadari bahwa suaminya itu benar-benar sedang menginginkan dirinya saat itu juga.

"Ti-tidak untuk saat ini da-dan beberapa bulan ke depan. I-Ita-kun, a-aku hamil."

"…"

"…"

"…Ka-kau serius?" Itachi melongo, Hinata tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak mungkin berbohong untuk hal ini," ujar Hinata lembut seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih… terimakasih, Hinata. Rasanya seperti mimpi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, terimakasih karena bersedia mengandung anakku." Itachi yang masih sangat terkejut itu lantas membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya –lagi.

"A-anak kita." Ralat Hinata, wanita bersurai indigo tersebut lantas memejamkan mata bulannya demi menikmati pelukan hangat yang diberikan suaminya, hangat dan nyaman. Hinata menyukainya, sungguh.

"Mungkin aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga lainnya." Itachi berinisiatif untuk mengambil telpon genggamnnya demi menghubungi anggota keluarganya, namun semua itu urung tatkala Hinata tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Be-besok saja, a-aku masih ingin memelukmu." Hinata berujar dengan muka memerah, membuat suaminya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya yang sangat pemalu itu.

"Kalau begini aku tidak bisa bertahan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Hime-chan. Aku janji tidak akan lama dan melakukannya pelan-pelan, kau mengerti 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum nakal seraya mengecup leher jenjang istrinya, dan Hinata pun hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah akibat ulah suaminya tersebut.

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

Pengalaman pertama menjadi calon ayah tentulah menjadi momen yang menyenangkan sekaligus sedikit memalukan, hal ini dikarenakan seorang calon ayah biasanya bertingkah berlebihan sehingga akan sangat memalukan untuk diingat nanti. Bahkan hal ini pun terjadi pada seorang Uchiha Itachi, pria tampan yang biasanya terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli –meski selalu terlihat ramah jika berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya.

Demi menjaga istrinya yang tengah hamil muda, Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak ke kantor dalam beberapa hari, ia bahkan berniat untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya di rumah untuk sembilan bulan ke depan andai saja Hinata tidak melarangnya, dan semua itu tentu saja demi sang istri tercinta.

Hinata berulang kali meyakinkan Itachi bahwa dirinya masih sanggup melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena usia kandungannya masih sangat muda, tidak seperti saat usia kandungannya telah mencapai tiga bulan ke atas. Namun Itachi tetap ngotot untuk menyuruh Hinata beristirahat saja, tidak mengerjakan apapun dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pembantu rumah tangga harian yang disewa olehnya.

Ini tentu membosankan melihat dirimu hanya bisa duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, namun semua itu tidak dirasakan Hinata saat Itachi memutuskan untuk menemaninya di rumah beberapa hari ke depan. Semenjak tahu dirinya tengah mengandung, entah mengapa Hinata selalu merasa rindu akan sosok Itachi karena dirinya akan merasa nyaman jika suaminya itu berada di dekatnya.

Pukul sepuluh pagi tepat saat Itachi dan Hinata baru saja memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik bersama di teras belakang, pembantu rumah tangga harian yang disewa Itachi datang memberitahu bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu seorang pria. Hinata berinisiatif untuk menuju ruang tamu terlebih dahulu, perasaan gelisah menyelimutinya saat pembantu mereka mengatakan bahwa tamunya adalah seorang pria berambut merah dengan tattoo di dahinya.

Dan semua itu benar, mata bulan Hinata menangkap sosok Gaara yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Hinata tentu saja ingin segera mengusir pria itu –suatu tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan namun tidak berarti bagi Hinata kala mengingat apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya kemarin. Namun semua itu urung karena kehadiran Itachi yang langsung menyambut hangat kedatangan Gaara.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Itachi, suami Hinata." Itachi tampak dengan ramah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Gaara, kontras dengan ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sabaku Gaara, teman Hinata." Oke, Hinata bersyukur karena Gaara tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah mantan tunangannya. "Anda sangat beruntung mendapatkan Hinata." Walau kalimat pria itu selanjutnya sukses membuat Hinata mendelik ke arahnya.

"A-aku akan membuatkan teh," Hinata mencari alasan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, selanjutnya ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Gaara sama sekali tidak akan menyinggung masa lalu mereka pada suaminya. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa keduanya sudah tahu satu sama lain, hanya berakting demi kebaikan hubungan ketiganya.

Cukup lama bagi Hinata untuk menyiapkan dua cangkir teh, bukan karena proses pembuatan teh itu sendiri, melainkan karena dirinya yang entah mengapa enggan beranjak menuju ruang tamu tempat Gaara dan suaminya berada.

Saat hendak mengantarkan teh, Hinata dibuat tertegun dengan suara canda tawa yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Hinata tidak ingin percaya, tetapi matanya tidak mungkin berbohong saat mendapati pemandangan dimana Gaara dan suaminya tampak berbincang dengan sangat akrab layaknya sahabat.

Hinata tahu suaminya merupakan orang yang cukup kaku di hadapan orang lain, dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat suaminya itu bisa tertawa lepas di hadapan orang lain yang bukan keluarga Uchiha.

"Si-silahkan diminum." Hinata tersenyum canggung saat mendapati jade Gaara tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya, ia lantas menaruh kedua cangkir teh yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja dan segera duduk di samping Itachi.

"Aa… Aku lupa harus menelpon Otou-sama saat ini juga. Aku tinggal sebentar, Sabaku-san, silahkan berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata." Itachi berlalu dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata yang kini masih belum menguasai keadaan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, Hinata kini selalu dibayangi ketakutan akan sikap Gaara yang –mungkin- akan memaksanya lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu hadir di rumahnya, berbincang-bincang dengan suaminya dengan sangat akrab layaknya sahabat karib yang telah lama mengenal. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Suamimu orang yang menyenangkan, tidak heran jika kau tidak ingin meninggalkannya." Gaara mulai membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Hinata sepeninggal Itachi.

"A-apa maksudmu kali ini, Gaara? Ke-kenapa kau kemari?" Kali ini Hinata tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya, ia menebak-nebak apa kiranya maksud Gaara kali ini mendekati suaminya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ini mengenal suamimu lebih jauh." Jawab Gaara santai.

"He-hentikan itu, a-apapun rencanamu aku ti-"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

DEG. Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara memandangnya intens dan berbicara dengan nada serius yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Aku minta maaf tentang kemarin, aku salah karena telah memaksamu. Aku egois, aku tahu itu. Aku melepasmu begitu saja dan dengan gampangnya memintamu kembali, benar-benar egois."

"…"

"Hinata… aku… aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali ke sisiku lagi, tapi kumohon, jangan menghindariku." Gaara menatap Hinata sayu, berusaha mengungkapkan semua rasa penyesalan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Gaara-"

"Biarkan aku tetap berada di dekatmu, meski hanya sebatas teman. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Itachi, aku bersumpah. Biarkan aku selalu berada di sisimu, tetap mencintaimu meski kau sudah menjadi milik pria lain."

Hinata menunduk sesaat sebelum kembali memberanikan diri menatap jade Gaara. "Ka-kau tidak boleh seperti ini, i-ini seperti aku yang terus berusaha mengikatmu. Ka-kau harus melupakan perasaanmu padaku," Hinata meremas jemarinya pelan, tahu bahwa ia juga ikut terluka dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaanku padamu."

DEG.

"Gaa-"

"Dan akan tetap menunggumu."

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ka-kau ti-"

"Aku akan tetap menunggu, Hinata. Meski harus menunggu lama, itu sudah menjadi risiko untukku."

"…"

"Karena itu biarkan aku tetap berada di dekatmu, meski sakit harus melihatmu dengan pria lain, setidaknya aku tetap bisa menunggu seraya melihat sosokmu."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, i-ini hanya akan-"

"Jangan hiraukan aku, tetaplah berbahagia dengan Itachi."

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Apdet juga ~0~/**

**Maaf kalo mengecewakan…**

**Mungkin ada yang salah paham dengan kata-kata Saya kemaren, Saya sama sekali gak ada maksud membuat fic tentang Gaara yang ngotot ngerebut Hinata meski dia telah menikah dengan Itachi yaaaa~**

**Pokoknya di sini menceritakan bagaimana Gaara menunggu Hinata kembali, itu aja =D**

**Dan kemungkinan besar bagian chap depan didominasi oleh Gaara's PoV ^^**

**Oke, Saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena chap depan mungkin agak lama lagi karena Saya pengen fokus dulu ma fic SHDL =D**

_**Last**_**, Minta review dong =3**

.

.

**Kenapa harus Sakura? pengen Gaara –dan Naruto- menderita? Kesinggung ama review kamu?** Karena Saya pikir Sakura cocok di sini, jika Saya memakai Matsuri, Saya merasa akan sedikit tidak nyambung dengan masa lalu mereka, kan yang Naruto kejar-kejar itu Sakura =) Lalu untuk Naruto, perannya tidak begitu penting di sini, tapi untuk Gaara, dia akan sangat berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata kembali. Tersinggung? Ah enggak kok, asal jangan Hinata yang digituin yak?^^'a #Reviewmu kuhapus ya? Takut ada yang tersinggung^^.**Tidak suka karena konfliknya perebutan rumah tangga? **Itu hak kamu :v Gaara memang berusaha mendapatkan Hinata kembali, tapi tidak dengan cara merebut kok, tapi tetap menunggu =D Istilah kasarnya sih, kutunggu jandamu #slapped XD **=) Agar Gaara benar-benar merasakan yang namanya perjuangan dan tetap **_**happy ending**_. Okeh, tentu saja =) **Cepet apdet maaf gak login.** Iya gk apa2, maaf juga klo apdetan ini tergolong lama =) **Bantai aja Gaara**. Review kamu serem, un! XD **Itachi bakal ditinggalin ma Hinata?** ENGGAK, aku tegaskan ENGGAK! Hinata ENGGAK AKAN ninggalin Itachi =) oh ya, makasih pujiannya XD. **Kenapa Sasu gak muncul? Kenapa Neji gak menghajar Gaara?** Uoohh, bagian itu ada di chap ini kok =) Klo untuk Sasu, untuk sementara Sasu jangan muncul dulu di fic saya ahk, bosen juga dimana-mana ada dia terus :v #slapped XD **Dalam banget konfliknya?** Iya ya? Padahal aku biasa aja hehe #gk punya perasaan XD **Kenapa Hinata bisa nikah dengan Itachi?** Karena itu keinginan Saya, kekeke #plak XD, penjelasannya ada di chap ini kan? Hehe =) **Kurang suka karena ceritanya tentang merebut suami/istri orang?** _Well_, itu hak kamu =) Tapi di sini Gaara hanya bersabar menanti cinta Hinata kembali, tidak merebut Hinata dari siapapun –meski ada adegan Gaara sempat memaksa Hinata, tapi sejak awal Saya gak pernah niat bikin Gaara ngerebut istri orang-, jadi ini tidak seperti fic2 yang galau karena memilih antara suami dan mantan atau mantan yang ngotot memiliki meski si dia udah menikah hehe =) **Klo Gaara berhasil merebut Hinata? **Tidak, itu errr… gimana yaa… liat aja nanti deh, susah membahasakan hehe =P **Cerita muter2 kayak sinetron indo?** Hoo, Saya gak tahu deh, Saya gk pernah nonton sinetron sih, jadi gak bisa bandingin mirip apa kagak :v tapi ini kan emang baru permulaan, awal dan penyebab dari semua konflik, jadi menurutku cukup wajar klo masih di sekitar itu2 aja =) **Kasihan Gaara?** Aku enggak tuh #plak XD **Ada NaruSaku?** Di akhir ada =) **Berharap pernikahan Hinata dan Ita cuma bohongan? Make sudut pandang si perempuan?** Sayangnya pernikahan mereka sungguhan =)Untuk sudut pandang perempuan, Saya pernah nyoba bikin, SS tapi.. Err… gimana ya, rasanya sedikit sulit karena itu artinya pihak perempuan harus selalu muncul di setiap adegan, rasanya cukup aneh klo misalnya ada adegan dimana pihak perempuan tidak ada di sana dan yang tadinya pake sudut pandang orang pertama tiba-tiba aja berubah menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga^^'a Aku biasanya nentuin POV tergantung dari plot cerita juga^^ Tapi entar aku coba, di fic lain tapi XD **Lebih pantas kalo ItaHina?** Haha liat aja kelangsungan ceritanya ya? #gak bisa jawab dengan kalimat yang tepat XD **Fic ini tentang penyesalan Gaara karena ninggalin Hinata.** Emang bener kok =) **Maksudnya perjuangan Gaara mendapatkan cinta Hinata lagi dengan cara merusak rumah tangga orang lain? Jangan jadi cerita klasik yang nanti Ita-kun ngalah.** Sejak awal saya gak ada niat untuk membuat perebutan dalam rumah tangga kok =D Jujur ya, Saya juga kurang suka ma fic yang ngotot merebut istri orang lain, inti dari cerita ini bukan bagaimana agar Gaara kembali mendapatkan Hinata, tapi bagaimana dia menyesal setelah melepas begitu saja apa yang sangat berharga baginya, juga bagaimana ia harus kembali berjuang begitu keras untuk memperolehnya kembali **Jangan pisahin Hinata dan Itachi? Biarin Gaara ma yang lain aja. **Err, liat aja ya? Hehehe^^'a **Biarkan Itachi dengan Hinata**. Uoo, tuh mereka udah suami istri :v Haha **Apdet kilat**. Err… hehe^^ #_no commen.t_ **Hurtnya kena banget.** Alhamdulillah yah =) #Syahrini mode. Moga tetep dapet feelnya^^. **Sebel ma Saku**. Wajar sih, tapi jangan sampe benci, hehe. Saku kan cuma datang disaat yang gak tepat, salahkan Gaara yang plinplan =). **Bikin konflik yang nyesek.** Oke, kuusahain. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap =) ke depannya mungkin lebih menceritakan ke Gaara, gak bisa jamin apakah masih nyesek ato enggak =)

.

.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Permanent, Haru, Chiaki Youngmi, Pasta Gigi Gum, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, Chibi Tsukiko Chan, Uzumaki Sari, Rise, Astiamorichan, Kaka, suka snsd, Shiroi no Tsuki, Dark, Kertas Biru, Kuru Little girl, DG, Sabaku no ligaara, Yuki-chan, Himetarou ai, AL-Afraa, Fumiko Yamazaki, d2loved1, Sasya Tazkiya Lawliet, HanYessie3424, Amakami Kazuyuki, Guest, erryeoo, Lily purple Lily, Lin Hekmatyar.**

[Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dsb u.u]

**-Aori-**


	3. Chapter 3

"I-Ita-kun," Hinata memanggil Itachi ragu, Gaara telah pulang sejak beberapa menit lalu dan kini keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tengah menanti waktu makan malam.

"Hn?"

"A-ano, i-ini pertama kalinya a-aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengan orang yang baru kau temui." Ungkap Hinata, ia tentu merasa penasaran dengan sikap Itachi yang begitu hangat pada Gaara, begitu juga sebaliknya. Padahal Hinata tahu bahwa tipikal Uchiha maupun Gaara sendiri begitu kaku pada orang lain, terkecuali pada keluarga mereka ataupun orang-orang tertentu yang sangat dekat dengan mereka.

"Sabaku-san orang yang menyenangkan." Jawab Itachi apa adanya, sama sekali tidak memuaskan Hinata.

"Ha-hanya itu saja?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

"Hn," kali ini Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan. "Kau memiliki teman yang menyenangkan. Mulai saat ini aku ingin mengenal semua orang yang kau kenal." Itachi tersenyum hangat seraya menatap lembut wajah Hinata, membuat wajah istrinya tersebut menjadi merah karenanya.

Hinata tidak mengerti apakah akting Gaara begitu bagus hingga Itachi tidak menyadari adanya kejanggalan antara ia dan Gaara? Tidak, bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, hanya saja bahkan jika Gaara dapat bersikap biasa di hadapannya dan Itachi, belum tentu Hinata dapat melakukan hal yang sama, dan seharusnya Itachi dapat merasakan hal itu.

Hinata ingin memberitahu Itachi yang sebenarnya, tetapi terlalu takut akan hal tersebut. Ia takut melihat hubungan baik yang mulai terjalin antara Itachi dan Gaara hancur seketika, lebih dari itu ia yakin Gaara pasti akan terus berusaha berada di dekatnya meski tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Itachi –setidaknya itu yang dikatakan pria itu tadi.

"Ita-kun… a-aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. I-ini tentang Ga-Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata sedikit ragu, sedikit menyadari kesalahannya ia bersyukur karena itachi sama sekali tidak menyadari tentang ia yang memanggil nama kecil Gaara.

"Katakan saja." Ujar Itachi lembut, ia tampak tertarik namun tidak begitu antusias akan hal tersebut.

"A-ano, se-sebenarnya Ga-Gaara-kun a-adalah ma-mantan tunanganku."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hinata." Itachi menoleh pada Hinata, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sendu sehingga membuat Hinata merasa bersalah padanya. "Tentang Sabaku-san yang merupakan mantan tunanganmu, aku sudah lama mengetahuinya."

DEG.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**GaaHina, ItaHina**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

**DLDR**

•

•

•

_**To Love You Again**_

Kedua iris lavender Hinata membulat sempurna seiring dengan pengakuan Itachi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu akan tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Gaara bahkan sebelum ia memberitahunya. Rasa bersalah kini kian menerpa Hinata, ia bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Itachi karena hal ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Hinata. Aku mengetahui apapun tentangmu. Kau bahkan bisa menyebutku _stalker_." Ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk dalam, tidak kuasa menatap Itachi yang mungkin terluka karenanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu, Hime." Itachi tampak menenangkan Hinata, diraihnya tubuh wanita itu untuk selanjutnya dibawa ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"A-aku akan menjauhi Gaara-kun, su-sungguh." Ujar Hinata seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Itachi. Ia tahu ia sendiri ragu akan ucapannya, bagaimanapun ia teringat pada Gaara yang bahkan bersedia memohon padanya agar ia tidak menjauhinya.

"Tidak perlu." Itachi tersenyum lembut seraya membelai puncak kepala Hinata. "Sabaku-san adalah orang baik, jelas dia masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak berniat merebutmu dariku."

Hinata sedikit mendongak, berusaha mencari kepastian dalam mata kelam Itachi. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar harus menjauhi Gaara karena hal ini. "Ta-tapi aku takut Ita-kun terluka."

CUP.

Itachi mencium kening Hinata lembut, cukup lama dan terasa begitu nyaman bagi Hinata. "Aku mungkin terluka, tapi tidak begitu sakit. Kalian yang dulunya saling mencintai bukanlah hal yang salah, masa lalu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Bagaimanapun kini akulah yang memilikimu, Sabaku-san jauh lebih terluka dariku." Itachi berujar lembut, bermaksud menenangkan namun tanpa sadar justru menimbulkan rasa bersalah di hati Hinata pada sosok pria bersurai merah yang merupakan mantan tunangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana ji-jika a-aku masih mencintai Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi-lagi dengan nada yang terdengar ragu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, bahkan jika Sabaku-san juga berniat merebutmu dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau milikku Hinata, meski menangis darah sekalipun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Kalimat yang begitu tajam keluar dari bibir Itachi, Hinata jelas melihat kedua onyx Itachi yang berkilat tajam menandakan betapa seriusnya ia dengan ucapannya.

Hinata semakin memeluk tubuh Itachi erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Itachi yang membuatnya nyaman. "Benar, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lepaskan aku." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu pelan namun sarat akan keyakinan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ita-kun."

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu, Hime. Sangat mencintaimu."

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, nampaknya ia sulit berkonsentrasi dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya kali ini. Kembali rasa rindu pada sosok wanita bersurai indigo mendera hatinya, rasa rindu yang entah mengapa terasa akrab dengannya. Sungguh Gaara sangat ingin bertemu Hinata saat ini, menikmati senyuman wanita itu, menggodanya maupun menggenggam jari-jari lentiknya. Tapi ia sadar, Hinata kini bukan lagi miliknya.

Bagaimanapun Gaara sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengikhlaskan kebahagiaan Hinata dan Itachi, tetapi ia sungguh belum bisa lepas dari wanita itu, setidaknya Gaara ingin memandangi wajah manis Hinata untuk mengobati rasa perih di hatinya. Terkadang ia merenung mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia kehilangan Hinata, dan kali itu ia pasti akan mengutuk dirinya yang dengan gampangnya salah mengartikan perasaanya pada Sakura. Padalah Gaara tahu, Sakura tidak betul-betul mencintainya.

Teringat akan Sakura, Gaara pun kembali mengingat akan percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu ketiganya, Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura. Merasa ingin memastikan sesuatu, Gaara lantas menyambar telpon genggam miliknya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang terdaftar dalam _contact list_nya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura…"

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

"Naruto?" Gaara memanggil sosok pria blonde yang memang adalah Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto di tempat ini, biasanya pria itu akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kedai ramen.

"Aaa, Gaara! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto yang sempat terkejut akan panggilan Gaara kini bersorak riang.

"Hn, menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Gaara balik sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Kau lihat aku sedang menikmati makan siang. Orang yang kau tunggu belum datang?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau duduk dulu di sini, hitung-hitung menemaniku makan. Hehehe…"

Gaara tampak setuju dengan usul Naruto, terbukti dengan dia yang kini menarik salah satu kursi di dekat Naruto dan mendudukinya. Entah mengapa Gaara merasa begitu bosan di kantor hari ini, kebetulan ia ada janji dengan Sakura siang ini maka ia putuskan untuk berangkat menuju tempat mereka bertemu sejam lebih awal.

Gaara tidak memesan apapun, toh ia akan pindah meja ketika Sakura datang. Gaara ingin memastikan sesuatu pada Sakura, dan pria blonde yang sedang makan di hadapannya kini sama sekali tidak boleh terlibat pembicaraan mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto kini telah menghabiskan santapan siangnya. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum waktu janjian, Gaara memilih untuk bertahan beberapa menit lagi untuk mendengar celoteh Naruto yang tidak dimengertinya. Sahabatnya itu memang cerewet.

"Gaara? Naruto?" Tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Gaara mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura, namun sedetik kemudian berusaha untuk kebali bersikap normal, bagaimanapun ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu dalam tiga bulan ini.

"Aku menunggu Sakura." Gaara memberi penjelasan singkat pada Naruto.

"Aaaa, _sou_. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantor. _Jaa_…" Naruto jelas tersenyum dipaksakan, pria itu tampak tergesa-gesa hingga mendatangi meja kasir lansung tanpa meminta _bon_ terlebih dahulu.

"Kita duduk di sana." Ujar Gaara pada Sakura, sejenak ia mampu melihat bagaimana kedua emerald Sakura menatap Naruto sendu.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura begitu mereka menduduki kursi masing-masing, Gaara bisa melihat gadis itu tampak tidak bersemangat kali ini.

"Langsung saja, Sakura. Aku ingin menanyakan hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang bernama Sai, kau pernah menyebutnya dulu." _To the point_ Gaara tampak membuat Sakura terkejut, tidak menyangka Gaara akan membahas kisah lama miliknya.

"Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu sebelumnya, aku menyukai Sai, tetapi ia lebih memilih Ino sahabatku. Aku patah hati dan sekarang melarikan diri ke Jepang, mencari seseorang yang bersedia menggantikan posisi Sai di hatiku." Jelas Sakura singkat.

"Kau begitu terpuruknya karena seseorang yang bernama Sai itu?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak mengelak sama sekali.

"Kau yakin semua itu karena Sai?" Kembali Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu penasaran pada Sai, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura balik, sepertinya ia mulai tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya pada sikap Gaara yang terus bertanya akan masa lalunya.

"Aku minta maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman." Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kurasa peran Sai dalam hidupmu tidak begitu banyak. Aku menduga sejak awal kau tahu bahwa Sai tidak akan memilihmu, dan kupikir kau cukup rela akan hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura kini mulai menunjukkan mimik tidak suka akan topik yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Kupikir bukan Sai yang selama ini membuatmu terpuruk, tapi Naruto. Benarkan?"

Kedua iris emerald Sakura tampak melebar mendengar pernyataan Gaara. "Ja-jangan mengada-ngada, ba-bagaimana-"

"Aku mengetahui masa lalumu dengan Naruto. Kau bilang sangat mencintai Sai dan hidupmu hancur karena dia lebih memilih sahabatmu, faktanya kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencerminkan sikap bahwa orang yang bernama Sai itu pernah hadir dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupmu. Sebaliknya, ekspresi itu kau tunjukkan ketika bertemu Naruto." Jelas Gaara, ia menatap Sakura tajam seolah menunjukkan betapa ia yakin dengan ucapannya.

Sakura menunduk dalam diam, sekitar semenit berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum getir sebelum mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk, masih menunjukkan senyum yang sama ketika emerald miliknya bertemu dengan jade Gaara.

"Kau benar, Gaara. Semua yang kau katakan memang benar. Sejak awal sebelum bertemu Sai aku sudah seperti ini, semua itu karena Naruto. Aku benci mengakui bahkan saat ini pun aku masih mencintainya, padahal dia telah meninggalkanku demi Hinata." Ujar Sakura tersenyum getir, kilat kebencian terpancar jelas di matanya tatkala menyebutkan nama wanita yang menjadi alasan perpisahannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau salah Sakura, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Naruto meninggalkan Hinata demi dirimu? Tetapi pada akhirnya pria bodoh itu menyadari bahwa dia masih mencintai Hinata. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata tidak pernah menerima perasaan Naruto kembali? Bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto tetap mengejar Hinata, Hinata tidak pernah mempedulikannya."

Kembali kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengar pertanyaan bertajuk pernyataan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ka-kau tidak tahu apapun, Gaara. Jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku." Sakura menolak untuk percaya pada kalimat Gaara, takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mulai menyalahkan kebodohannya.

"Jangan melarikan diri, Sakura. Kau pasti menyadari bahwa kau sendirilah yang menutup diri dari kenyataan. Aku tidak membohongimu, aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Naruto. Jika kau ingin kepastian silahkan bertanya sendiri pada Naruto, atau teman satu sekolah kalian yang lain. Ujar Gaara tegas, sama sekali tidak berusaha meyakinkan yang bertanda bahwa Gaara begitu yakin akan kebenaran dari kalimatnya, tidak peduli apakah Sakura akan percaya atau tidak.

Sakura kembali terdiam, kembali mengingat memori masa lalu dimana ia menutup diri ketika hubungannya dengan Naruto berakhir, dan setelah kelulusan ia dengan begitu saja melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Ja-jadi Hi-Hinata sa-sama sekali tidak pernah merebut Naruto dariku?" Gaara tahu pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya, itu lebih kepada pertanyaan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Gaara membiarkan hal itu. Membiarkan Sakura berunding dengan dengan dirinya sendiri akan kesalahan masa lalu. "Ji-jika seperti ini, a-akulah yang jahat. A-ku merebut Naruto darinya, merasa dendam padanya sepanjang waktu da-dan dengan jahatnya merebut tunangannya saat ia hampir menikah." Kalimat terakhir Sakura tentu menimbulkan luka mendalam bagi Gaara. Hampir menikah, huh? Andai saja ia tidak sebodoh ini, Hinata sudah pastilah resmi menjadi istrinya saat ini.

"Ne, Gaara. Hinata pasti membenciku 'kan?" Sakura menatap Gaara sendu, raut kebencian yang sempat terlihat di kedua mata indahnya kini berubah menjadi raut penyesalan.

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak membencimu. Hinata bukan tipe seperti itu. Lagipula kini Hinata sudah bahagia dengan suaminya." Jelas Gaara getir.

Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata telah menikah dengan orang lain, bukan Gaara, dan kenyataan itu menimbulkan penyesalan berlipat di hatinya. Padahal dialah yang menyakiti Hinata, tetapi justru memendam benci yang mendalam pada wanita itu. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya sendiri yang merebut Gaara darinya. Kini bukan Hinata saja yang menderita, tetapi Gaara juga.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku." Sakura menatap Gaara penuh penyesalan, meski tanpa penjelasan Gaara tahu alasan Sakura meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, ini salahku sampai aku kehilangan Hinata. Kau tahu, saat memikirkan hal ini dan sampai sekarang pun kupikir orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini adalah Naruto." Gumam Gaara.

"Ck, dia benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaan orang disekitarnya. Temuilah dia, aku berharap kau mau memukulnya untukku." Gaara tersenyum tulus pada sosok Sakura yang masih tampak menyesal. "Lalu ungkapkan semua apa yang kau rasakan selama ini padanya. Katakan bahwa kau masih begitu mencintainya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar permintaan Gaara untuk memukul Naruto, entah mengapa tawaran itu terasa begitu menggiurkan baginya. "Terimakasih atas sarannya, aku pasti akan melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum tipis membayangkan reaksi Naruto saat ia tiba-tiba memukul wajah pria itu.

Dan begitulah, Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega ketika satu kesalahpahaman di masa lalu telah terselesaikan. Kini saatnya ia menghadapi segala konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang dibuatnya, bagaimanapun sosok Hinata yang menghilang dari sisinya adalah murni karena perbuatannya sendiri.

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

"_Mosho-moshi, _Hinata."

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Hn. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"E-eh? A-ano-"

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga mengundang Itachi. _Kaa-san_ dan Temari-_nee_ ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka menyuruhku mengundangmu dan Itachi makan malam di rumah kami malam ini." Hinata sedikit bernafas lega ketika mendengar penjelasan Gaara, jujur saja ia sedikit berpikir Gaara akan mengajaknya makan malam berdua di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi i-ini juga terserah Ita-kun. Ji-jika dia ti-tidak bi-bisa a-aku…" Hinata berhenti sejenak, ada rasa tidak enak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada _Kaa-san_. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak." Gaara berujar seolah tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"_Ha'i_ a-aku a-akan memberitahu Ita-kun du-dulu."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu. _Jaa_."

Hinata memutuskan sambungan telpon genggamnya dengan ragu, jujur ia hendak menolak tawaran Gaara namun merasa sangat sungkan karena orang yang mengundangnya adalah mantan calon mertua dan iparnya dulu. Hinata memang telah menganggap keluarga Sabaku sebagai keluarganya sendiri, ia sangat menyayangi nyonya Sabaku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat pertunangannya dengan Gaara dibubarkan, nyonya Sabaku tidak hentinya menangis di pelukan Hinata seraya memaki anak bungsunya tersebut. Dalam tiga bulan ini Hinata memang belum pernah bertemu anggota keluarga Sabaku yang lain kecuali Gaara, meski hubungannya dengan Gaara kini hanya masa lalu, Hinata telah berjanji pada keluarga Sabaku untuk tetap rajin mengunjungi mereka.

Sebenarnya Hinata pun sangat ingin bertemu mereka, hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak pada Itachi. Bahkan Itachi belum pernah mengajaknya bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain selama mereka tiba di Jepang –hal yang wajar sebenarnya jika mengingat anggota utama keluarga Uchiha berada di luar negeri. Akhirnya dengan takut-takut Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu perihal undangan ini pada Itachi, ia hanya bisa berharap suaminya tersebut tidak menampilkan ekspresi terluka saat ia memberitahunya.

"I-Ita-kun…" Hinata memanggil Itachi pelan, suaminya tampak sibuk di ruang kerjanya sore itu. Itachi memang selalu sibuk, namun entah mengapa ia selalu memiliki waktu luang untuk dihabiskannya bersama Hinata.

"Hn?"

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Itachi yang jelas menyadari keraguan Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan memandang lembut pada sosok Hinata yang tampak memikirkan kalimat-kalimat tepat yang akan dikatakannya pada itachi. "Katakan saja, tidak usah ragu." Ujar Itachi lembut, sulung Uchiha tersebut meremas kedua telapak tangan Hinata guna meyakinkan wanita itu.

Hinata pun dengan ragu menceritakan semuanya, tentang hubungannya dengan keluarga Sabaku yang terbilang sangat dekat juga perihal undangan mereka untuk menghadiri makan malam di kediaman Sabaku malam ini. Di luar dugaan, Itachi justru tersenyum menanggapinya, tidak ada pancaran luka sama sekali seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ekspresinya yang begitu ragu dan takut menyakiti perasaan Itachi itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Itachi, dengan begitu pria itu tahu bagaimana Hinata benar-benar berusaha menjaga perasaannya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak boleh egois bukan? Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan melarang Hinata berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya meskipun itu adalah keluarga mantan tunangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin dan kita akan berangkat ke kediaman Sabaku. Kurasa aku harus berpenampilan sebaik mungkin agar terlihat pantas berdiri di sampingmu sebagai suami." Goda Itachi, hal ini tentu membuat wajah Hinata berubah merah karena perkataannya yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang begitu sempurna hingga Itachi merasa tidak pantas berada di sisinya.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Hinata dan Itachi telah tiba di kediaman Sabaku, Temari yang menyambut keduanya tampak begitu antusias, juga halnya dengan anggota Sabaku yang lain minus Gaara. Meski ia tetap tersenyum, pancaran luka masih dapat terlihat dalam jade redupnya yang terus memandangi Hinata.

Hinata sangat senang mendapati keluarga Sabaku dengan cepatnya dapat akrab dengan suaminya, walaupun Uchiha begitu kaku, tampaknya Itachi begitu mewarisi sifat ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha yang dapat mudahnya bergaul dengan orang lain. Tidak ada satupun yang menyinggung perihal hubungan Hinata dan Gaara malam itu, hanya ada topik mengenai Hinata dan Itachi, bagaimana mereka menikah dan apa yang mereka lakukan saat bulan madu –mengabaikan Gaara yang jelas terluka mengenai topik ini.

Itachi kini mengerti bagaimana keluarga Sabaku benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata layaknya putri mereka sendiri, nyonya Sabaku bahkan begitu hapal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hinata yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Saat ditanya, Nyonya Sabaku mengaku sangat menyayangi Hinata karena baginya Hinata adalah putri yang selalu diinginkannya, Temari begitu sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sampai ia sendiri merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki anak perempuan –tampaknya Temari tidak keberatan akan hal ini.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata, Temari, Gaara dan Karura –nyonya Sabaku tampak duduk santai di ruang keluarga, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dari pintu samping yang terbuka lebar. Kepala keluarga Sabaku tampaknya tertarik menjalin bisnis dengan Uchiha, begitupun dengan kankuro yang notabene ikut terjun dalam dunia bisnis, sehingga mau tidak mau Itachi diseret oleh keduanya ke ruangan lain untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis.

"Ara, rasanya aku tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anak Hinata. Sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai cucu." Nyonya Sabaku tampak begitu antusias mendengar berita kehamilan Hinata, ia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Hinata membeli perlengkapan bayi yang ditolak Hinata karena merasa ini belum waktunya –walau alasan sebenarnya karena ia telah memiliki janji terlebih dahulu dengan mertuanya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menggedong seorang bayi." Ujar nyonya Sabaku kembali. "Aku tidak tahu kapan Temari menikah, padahal ia sudah bertunangan tetapi niat menikah saja belum ada." Keluh nyonya Sabaku membuat Temari hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tunangannya saat ini, Shikamaru sedang bertugas di luar kota dan begitu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan soal pernikahan.

"Kankuro juga sama, dia bahkan lebih parah karena tidak memiliki calon." Haha, untung saja Kankuro tidak ada di tempat, jika tidak dia pasti akan mengamuk mendengar kalimat _kaa-san_nya, Kankuro memang cukup sensitif mengenai masalah ini. "Padahal aku begitu berharap pada Gaara, banyak wanita yang bersedia menikah dengannya tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah melirik mereka." Lanjut Nyonya Sabaku kali ini dengan ekspresi cemberut yang ditujukannya pada Gaara.

"Hn, aku masih menunggu seseorang." Jawab Gaara datar.

Untuk sesaat, suasana yang begitu nyaman tadi berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Nyonya Sabaku dan Temari tampak berusaha mencairkan suasana namun bingung memulainya darimana, sedang suasana terasa semakin tegang karena Gaara yang kini menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata meremas jemarinya pelan, rasa tidak nyaman kini mulai menyusupi hatinya. Tatapan Gaara yang seolah memohon pengharapan padanya membuatnya terpojok, padahal ia bahkan tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa diberikan pada Gaara dan membuat pria bersurai merah itu berharap padanya.

"Ku-kurasa ka-kami harus pulang sekarang, i-ini sudah ja-jam sepuluh malam, a-aku akan memanggil Ita-kun." Hinata akhirnya mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka, untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga ia memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk meninggalkan pembicaraan sekaligus suasana yang tegang ini.

"Aaa, benar juga. Udara malam tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu. Padahal _Kaa-san _ingin menahanmu lebih lama. " Karura tersenyum setengah terpaksa seraya berdiri dari posisinya, Temari dan Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama meski Gaara tampaknya masih betah memandang Hinata intens.

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi untuk memanggil Itachi, lima menit kemudian Hinata kembali beserta Itachi di sampingnya, begitu pula dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku dan Kankuro di belakang mereka. Keduanya pun berpamitan untuk pulang, dan meski suasana sudah kembali seperti semula Itachi tetap dapat merasakan kejanggalan yang terjadi, namun sepertinya sulung Uchiha itu tidak ingin menanyakan apapun pada Hinata, ia yakin apapun itu Hinata pasti tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Keduanya pun kembali ke rumah mungil mereka, Itachi bercerita bahwa ia tampaknya menyenangi keluarga Sabaku dan mereka mungkin harus mengunjungi keluarga Sabaku di lain waktu. Hinata mengangguk setuju, dalam hati ia bersumpah saat mereka kembali mengunjungi keluarga Sabaku Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Gaara tanpa Itachi di sisinya.

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

PLAK!

"Cih," Gaara mendecih pelan menerima tamparan keras yang Temari layangkan padanya, Karura tampaknya hendak menghentikan perbuatan Temari namun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Temari menatap Gaara sengit, tentu saja menyalahkan adik bungsunya itu atas suasana tegang yang tercipta saat Hinata masih berada di antara mereka tadi. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata mendengar kalimatmu? Kau seenaknya mencampakkannya dan sekarang kau bilang masih menunggunya? Kau pikir Hinata itu boneka yang bisa seenaknya kau buang lalu pungut kembali?" Ujar Temari pedas.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa melakukan protes apapun, tentunya ia cukup sadar bahwa ia pun cukup keterlaluan dalam hal ini. Seolah ia memaksa Hinata untuk kembali melihatnya padahal ia sendiri yang telah membuat wanita itu berpaling darinya.

"Carilah gadis lain, jangan membuat Hinata terbebani dengan perasaanmu. Hinata sudah sepantasnya bahagia." Ujar Temari sinis, untuk pertama kalinya ia memandang adik bungsunya dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku bersyukur Hinata menikah dengan Itachi, bukan dengan lelaki egois sepertimu."

Merasa sudah cukup, Karura kini berusaha menenangkan Temari, sebagai seorang ibu ia paham bahwa anak bungsunya pun tidak bermaksud demikian, dia hanya tidak mampu meredam perasaannya juga rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata. Karura tidak membenarkan tindakan Gaara namun tidak juga menunjukkan sikap mendukung Temari untuk memojokkan Gaara, sebagai seorang ibu sudah sewajarnya ia berlaku adil pada anak-anaknya.

Karura dan Temari lantas meninggalkan ruang tengah, meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri yang masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggunya."

Temari hendak bicara lagi kala mendengar kalimat Gaara, namun ditahan oleh Karura. Ibu tiga anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar nada keputusasan yang terpancar dari kalimat Gaara. Padahal Gaara begitu mencintai Hinata, andai saja ia tidak begitu naïf…

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

Seminggu berlalu, Gaara bersyukur Hinata sama sekali tidak menjauhinya karena kejadian itu. Gaara kerap kali mengunjungi Hinata di rumah, tentu saja jika Itachi juga berada di rumah, Hinata tentu tidak mau bertemu dengannya saat suaminya tidak berada di sisinya, dan Gaara menghargai itu.

Terkadang Gaara menelpon Hinata hanya demi mengobati rindu yang terus dirasakannya, meski hanya mendengar suara Hinata sekilas rasanya itu sudah cukup, karena Gaara tidak pernah berharap lebih.

Gaara mesyukuri sikap Itachi yang tidak curiga ataupun tampak tidak suka dengan dirinya yang jelas ingin terus berada di dekat Hinata, tapi bukan berarti Gaara bisa seenaknya, ia pun tahu diri akan posisinya. Mungkin perhatian dari Gaara tidak begitu berarti bagi Hinata saat ini, tapi pria bersurai merah itu sudah sangat senang karena Hinata memberinya kesempatan untuk menaruh perhatian pada wanita itu.

Terkadang Gaara sampai harus mengabaikan perkerjaannya hanya untuk mencari kiat-kiat kesehatan bagi wanita yang tengah hamil muda, mencari apa-apa saja yang patut dan tidak patut di konsumsi oleh wanita yang sedang mengandung dan sebagainya. Walau pada akhirnya ia tidak tahu apakah Hinata membutuhkan semua itu darinya, ia tidak peduli. Sekali lagi baginya hal ini sudah cukup.

Drrtttt… drrtt… drrrrttt…

Gaara mengernyit heran melihat nama Itachi yang terpampang di layar telpon genggamnya, ini memang bukan pertama kali namun rasanya cukup aneh Itachi menelponnya sepagi ini. Biasanya pria itu menelponnya di malam hari untuk membicarakan bisnis yang mulai terjalin antara keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Itachi."

"Aaa, Sabaku-san. Maaf menelponmu sepagi ini, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Dahi Gaara semakin berkerut mendengar kalimat Itachi, ini masih jam 10 pagi, bantuan seperti apa yang diinginkan pria itu?

"Bisa, kau ingin aku membantumu dalam hal apa?" Toh Gaara tidak mempunya banyak kerjaan hari ini, tidak ada salahnya membantu Itachi.

"Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi dan tampaknya baru selesai jam tiga, bisakah kau menemani Hinata _check up _ke dokter kandungan hari ini? Aku khawatir jika ia pergi sendiri, anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain memiliki kegiatan masing-masing sehingga tidak bisa menemani Hinata. Bisakah aku mengharapkanmu?"

Tentu saja bisa, batin Gaara senang. Tapi ia tidak lantas menjawab seperti itu. Gaara merenung sejenak, membuat Itachi di seberang sana mulai tidak sabar menanti jawaban Gaara. "Uchiha-san, aku tidak pernah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya. Tapi apa kau tahu hubunganku dengan Hinata di masa lalu? Kau akan menyesal karena meminta hal ini padaku." Ujar Gaara serius, hal ini tentu sangat berisiko baginya tetapi ia tidak ingin terus hidup dalam kepura-puraan sementara Itachi begitu percaya padanya.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal aku sudah tahu siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata di masa lalu." Oke, kali ini Gaara cukup terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum menyadari ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Dan kau masih mempercayaiku? Aku bisa saja merebut Hinata darimu." Tantang Gaara.

"Aku percaya, karena perasaanmu kau pasti akan melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi, karena itu aku percaya padamu." Ujar Itachi tenang. "Lagipula Hinata sendiri tidak akan mengkhianatiku, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan ini jika saja aku tidak dalam posisi terdesak." Lanjut Itachi dan Gaara begitu yakin pria itu tengah menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Kau brengsek." Balas Gaara seraya tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat Itachi, meski kalimat umpatan ia tujukan untuk pria Uchiha itu, namun keduanya sama-sama tahu makna lain yang Gaara maksud.

"Dan kau harus berterimakasih pada pria brengsek ini." Kali ini Itachi yang tersenyum senang di seberang sana. "Hanya sekali ini saja, selanjutnya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil kesempatan dengan Hinata. Hinata milikku."

Gaara tersenyum mengejek mendengar kalimat Itachi. "Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudah mengetahuinya, Uchiha-san. Aku berutang padamu." Jawab Gaara, dan beberapa menit kemudian hubungan keduanya pun terputus. Menyisakan seulas senyuman di wajah tampan bungsu Sabaku tersebut.

**(/~,~)/\(~,~\)**

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Aku diminta Itachi menemanimu _check up_ ke dokter kandungan hari ini. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk." Ujar Gaara _to the point_ bahkan sebelum Hinata menanyakan alasan keberadaannya di tempat itu.

"Aaaa, ka-kalau begitu a-aku akan bersiap-siap, si-silahkan masuk dulu." Hinata tampak kikuk saat mempersilahkan Gaara memasuki rumahnya, setelah meminta Gaara untuk menunggunya sejenak Hinata pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Gaara untuk menunggu Hinata selesai bersiap-siap, Hinata memang bukan tipe wanita yang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan cermin. Keduanya pun berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil Gaara, perjalanan yang bebas macet membuat keduanya dapat sampai di tempat tujuan hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit.

Gaara memarkir mobilnya di tempat prakiran khusus bagi pengunjung, saat Hinata membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar ia tidak dapat membendung tatapan sendunya yang mengingatkannya akan memori masa lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menaiki mobil ini berdua dengan Hinata.

Pemeriksaan pun berjalan lancar, untuk saat ini kandungan Hinata sehat-sehat tanpa adanya gangguan, usia kandungan Hinata memang baru memasuki usia sebulan. Gaara lega karena Hinata tampaknya tidak begitu kaku lagi di depannya, wanita itu bahkan mulai membicarakan banyak hal padanya, membuatnya merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang menemani istrinya untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Ah, andai saja semua itu nyata. Faktanya ia hanyalah seorang pria yang tengah menemani istri temannya untuk pemeriksaan rutin di rumah sakit.

"Sudah mau pulang? Cuaca hari ini panas sekali, kau suka es krim kan? Bagaimana kalau kita singgah makan es krimm sebentar?" Ajak Gaara, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan ajakannya yang sebenarnya hanyalah kedok karena ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata.

"Bo-boleh, ke-kebetulan aku ingin makan yang dingin-dingin." Di luar dugaan Hinata justru menerima tawaran Gaara dengan semangat, membuat Gaara tidak jadi merutuki kebodohannya yang nekat mengajak Hinata tadi.

Keduanya lantas singgah di kedai es krim yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit, Hinata yang tampak begitu bersemangat langsung saja memesan dua mangkuk kecil es krim rasa vanilla dan anggur, sedang Gaara hanya memesan satu mangkuk kecil es krim rasa _mocca_. Gaara mengingatkan bahwa Hinata tidak boleh mengkonsumsi es krim terlalu banyak, bagaimanapun Hinata sedang dalam kondisi hamil dan ia harus betul-betul menjaga kesehatannya.

Wajah Hinata tampak cemberut, kalimat Gaara seolah menohoknya yang memang berniat memesan satu lagi mangkuk es krim rasa coklat. Gaara tertawa melihat ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak Hinata perlihatkan padanya tersebut, ia lantas menggoda wanita itu dengan mengancam akan memberitahu Itachi hal ini jika Hinata masih ngotot memesan satu lagi mangkuk es krim.

Entah mengapa semuanya terasa begitu wajar, kebersamaan mereka yang diliputi tawa hari itu terasa begitu wajar layaknya air yang mengalir bebas. Tidak ada Itachi, hanya ada Hinata dan Gaara. Tidak ada masa lalu dan penyesalan, hanya ada seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka di tengah peliknya dunia.

Gaara tahu ia tidak boleh berharap lebih, tetapi kebersamaan mereka hari itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seolah memiliki harapan. Mungkin yang bisa dilakukan Gaara saat ini hanyalah berdoa, memanjatkan permohonan sederhana pada Tuhan yang mungkin mau berbaik hati padanya.

Tolong…

Biarkan waktu berhenti sejenak…

Di hari ini, jam ini, tempat ini…

Biarkan sepasang manusia ini bersama lebih lama lagi…

_Please_… _ stop the time_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Err… Hy minna^^'a

Udah berapa lama ya aku gk apdet? #plak.

Alasan yang sama tapi Aku bener-bener sibuk semester lalu, dan lebih buruknya jadwal matkul semester ini tidak jauh beda dengan yang lalu dengan jadwal praktek yang begitu banyaaaak U.U

Banyak reader yang meminta ending ini dan itu untuk cerita ini, jujur aku sedikit bingung karena permintaan yang satu bertentangan dengan yang lain juga dengan ending yang udah aku tetapkan…

Karenanya terpaksa aku banting setir, hehe ^^'a

Aku bukan tipe yang akan merubah alur cerita hanya karena pembaca memintanya sih, kebetulan karena terlalu lama hiastus aku jadi sedikit lupa dengan ending yang udah aku tetapkan, karena itu aku putuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan reader –silahkan tebak sendiri ending yang mana yang akan kupilih. Tetapi alur dan jalan ceritanya tetep kok, hanya bagian ending aja yang berbeda dari ending awal yang kutetapkan ==a

Fic ini kuperkirakan tetep tamat 5 chap, semoga saja para reader nanti suka dengan endingnya, yang jelas aku bisa pastikan Happy ending^^

Oh ya, Aku gak ada maksud apapun mengatakan ini, tetapi bagi readers yang merasa fic ini seperti sinetron dan tidak menyukainya, di awal aku udah peringatkan, **DLDR,** don't like don't read^^, klo udah terlanjur di baca yaa tinggal kembali aja dan gak usah repot-repot baca chapt selanjutnya yang kemudian tetap berkata tidak suka^^'a.

Maaf, anda mungkin tidak suka dan kecewa dengan fic ini, tapi saya tetap punya hak dan kewajiban untuk melanjutkannya, jadi Saya tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan anda yang menyuruh saya untuk berhenti menulis fic ini, karena selain anda, masih ada readers yang justru menantikannya. Saya harap anda mengerti, jika tidak suka atau kecewa dengan saya, maka tolong fic ini gk usah digubris.

Saya pribadi juga manusia biasa, tidak mungkin bisa menghasilkan karya yang selalu dapat memuaskan Q_Q Jadi saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini lagi jika memang tidak suka, saya tidak munafik, tapi siapapun pasti akan berpikiran seperti saya. Gomen ne jika kalimat saya mungkin menyakitkan ^^'a

Bdw, moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan dan reader semua tetap berkenan untuk meninggalkan review^^

Maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu review yang ada karena Aku lagi sibuk mengejar DL untuk fic event 100LSFSH 14 feb nanti ^^'a

**Special Thanks to:**

**Hakkuna Matata, belovan, suka snsd, diarnandini, Rise, Freyja Lawliet, Miss 0330, lightning, Lope itachi, demikooo, i'm cloud, chibi tsukiko chan, Kertas Biru, astia morichan, himetarou ai, Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz, yesungielf, Lily Purple Lily, del my account, Emil Dupon, , Hina chan, Nara Kazuki, Indigo Mitha-chan, mayraa, Gaahina lophe-lophe, Mr. xxx, SparKyu elFISSEV, QRen, Hina Miyuki, ck mendokusei, krheana.**


End file.
